


Injustice 不义联盟

by Chialin



Series: 不义 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil!Superman, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chialin/pseuds/Chialin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前情提要：平行世界，五年前，小丑用幻象欺骗超人杀了怀孕的路易丝·莱恩并摧毁了大都会，使超人决定凭一己之力获得世界和平，建立全球性的独裁政府。蝙蝠侠强烈反对，与超人决裂并组建了一支地下反抗军。五年后，蝙蝠侠开启时空隧道，意外使主世界蝙蝠侠和小丑落入平行世界。主世界蝙蝠侠被超人独裁军俘虏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945146) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



第一章  
翻译:乌瑟卡夫 beta:chialin  
译者提示：本章有可能会让人非常不舒服的情节，以及大量NC-17，请注意。  
放心第一章是尺度最高的，只要熬过，后面都很纯洁了，看我真诚的眼睛。

 

“这不是他。”

这是简单的陈述，没有吃惊，没有诧异，更不是揭露。

布鲁斯咬紧牙关抵抗痛苦。

“什么？”鹰女走上前，她的双唇因为愤怒而扭曲，“他应该是！”

“他的DNA和布鲁斯·韦恩的匹配，但是他没有服用过氪星强化剂，”超人解释道，双眼牢牢锁在布鲁斯身上，“他是一个镜像，来自另一个世界。”

一个简单的推论。

他的头部被重击，腿部剧痛，嘴里能够尝到铜锈味。布鲁斯努力保持面无表情，眼里只有愤怒。

双手被粗重的金属镣铐固定在头部上方。他自己的腰带，披风和面罩都被摘掉了，只有胸前暗色的蝙蝠标志被留了下来。

这足够他逃脱了。

“好吧，”黑亚当慢慢地说，“如果他没什么用处……”

“我们会处死他，”超人说道，“如果叛军相信他们的领袖死了，就会彻底丧失希望，蝙蝠侠不会任由这件事发生，他必须阻止我们，他不得不现身，来营救他。”他的眼神冷酷，“我们用这个蝙蝠侠做诱饵，诱捕真正的那个。”

一个简单的计划，一个会制造出残酷结局的计划。

当超人冷酷地下达命令时，布鲁斯试着不去注意他朋友外表那些熟悉的线条，试着不去注意克拉克那双天蓝色的眼睛。

鹰女的双唇紧紧抿起，苍白紧绷的线条横贯她的面孔。她的双眼藏在黄金面具的曲线造型后面。“我抓住了他，”她尖刻地说，“但我可不打算接着照顾他。”

布鲁斯一直盯着克——不——超人，他不是克拉克，他不是他的朋友。

疼痛贯穿脊椎，肌肉痉挛，头疼得要裂开。

“他正和脑震荡搏斗呢，”黄灯瞥了他一眼，“而且他腿部有两处骨折。我不知道我们抓住他之前他在干什么，不过这个蝙蝠侠现在和没长牙的小奶猫一样无害。你到底在怕什么？”

“怕？”那女人转头看向他，“关于我害怕的东西，你知道些什么，哈尔？”她冷笑着，“我只是不想浪费时间。你愿意你去。”

“我认为，”黄灯屈伸着戴着戒指的手指，“你会发现我对于恐惧还是有些了解的。”[1]

“我带他走。”超人说，鹰女、黑亚当、黄灯都看向他，“堡垒可以关住他，即使是他状态最好的时候。”他低头沉思着，“而且我准备审讯他，看他是不是知道点什么。”

拙劣的谎言。

嘴里似乎有干涸的血块。

“出去。”

鹰女，黑亚当和黄灯立刻点点头，半鞠躬后列队离开房间，经过超人时鹰女把她拿走的蝙蝠腰带交给他。门在他们身后关闭，嘶嘶地发出空洞地撞击声。

布鲁斯等待着。

“你很安静。”超人观察着，谨慎地掂量手中的腰带。那些不会受伤的手指在它破损的末端抚过，激起火花闪烁。“如果我记得没错，”他接着说道，“其中一个袋子装着氪石，”他停了停，“哪个？”

他没有回答。

“你认为我是敌人？为什么？你见过我们的蝙蝠侠了？”

“不。”

超人双唇卷曲，“你的声音像他，”他低喃，“完美。”

布鲁斯等待着。超人扔掉腰带，金属撞击声在斗室里发出轰鸣，“可你不是他。”

超人走上前，把他从墙上扯下来，丢掉没用的镣铐，拖着他进入空中。

布鲁斯的伤腿撞上超人的，他闷哼着，没有痛呼，也没有呻吟。

“就像他。”超人重复，他的声音依然平静冷酷。

世界变得模糊不清，寒风不断冲击着他的身体。

他在飞。白色的波浪在下方广阔的海面上翻滚嬉戏。冰冷的云块如同疾风一半撞向他，空气仿佛成千上万的小刀冲进他的肺底，腿部的疼痛也被爆发的痛苦唤醒。正紧紧抓着他肩膀的是超人。

“发生了什么？”

超人低头看看他，黑暗，愤怒。“你干的。”

随即他们进入水下，来到堡垒里。闪烁着的冰墙如同一位冷漠无情的外星美女，遥远的记忆在晶体表面一闪而过，超人邪恶的目光从穹顶上悬挂着的红色横幅上投射下来。

“我没有……”

“小丑。”超人丢下他，“他杀了我的家人，”他眼里泛起红光，嘴角扭曲，双拳紧握。“那个疯子杀了我爱的女人，我的儿子，毁灭了整座大都会。全都因为你没有终结他卑鄙的生命，在你有机会的时候。”

“那……”

“那不是你，”他补上他没说完的话，“可你告诉我，布鲁斯，你杀了你们世界的小丑吗？我们两个宇宙之间有区别吗？你救了我的家人？你杀死了那怪物？”

沉默。

那双眼睛冷酷无情。“就像他。”他歪歪头，“除了你没有吃氪星强化剂。”他的手捏住布鲁斯的下巴，让他的双脚在地上痛苦地拖行，“你易碎、无助，像任何一个普通人一样。”

他感受不到冲击，只有血，滚烫而粘稠，当他跌落在地，它们流过他的下颌。世界整个缩回安全的黑暗中——他陷入熟悉的昏迷。

他在半空中醒来，手腕被吊着，肌肉纠结、抽搐、疼痛。

手指麻木，是因为暴露在冷空气中，或是长时间被吊着，他并不清楚。这无关紧要。它们十分坚固、沉重，让他无法挣脱束缚。

他怀疑就算能，他也做不了什么。

时间变得模糊。

除了水晶建筑内部发出的细微闪光，整座房间都是黑暗的。一片死寂，如果没有他残破、凌乱、痛苦的呼吸声。

胃提醒他根本没得到过食物补充，嘴里也极度干渴。头上的伤口疼到麻木，他完全无法逃避。

他猛地惊醒，却完全不记得曾经入睡过。咬牙抵抗痛苦，饥饿和干渴带来的头晕恶心。可他能够克服痛苦，他可以抵抗饥饿和口渴，他必须逃走。

必须找到小丑，必须找到这个世界的蝙蝠侠，必须阻止这疯狂的暴行。但是怎么做？没有头盔和腰带他没法获取数据去入侵堡垒系统。他对氪星语的了解不足以依靠自己解析它们。而这一切首先取决于他能否够挣脱手铐脱身。

时间在流逝。

他的制服被彻底扫描过，所有小道具都被拿走。

疼痛变得缓和。

光芒洒下来。

太亮了。

他痛苦地呼吸，眯起双眼，一个闪着光的人形漂浮在空中，宽阔的肩膀上方扬起红色。

“你是跟着你的小丑来这个世界的？”

布鲁斯保持沉默。他需要更多信息，需要知道有哪些风险。

“我不会问第二遍。”

他不能给超人提供信息，直到他知道什么是重要的，直到他了解到哪些是秘密。

另一个男人的眼睛闪烁着红光，布鲁斯随即感觉到自己手部皮肤的温度变化，起皱然后燃烧。皮肉烧焦的气味充斥在空气中，他猛力挣扎、尖叫、作呕，一个字都没说。

“你在保护他！”超人怒吼，“就像你一直以来做的那样，为什么？”另一道热视线，皮肤上留下了另一块烙印。他惨叫着弓起身体挣扎，依然瞪着超人，紧紧地闭着嘴。

“他会看到的，”超人继续，声音因狂怒而颤抖。“你不可能把他藏起来，你没法保守你那宝贝一样的小怪物的秘密。整座高谭地下世界都会被这个消息撼动，他们的英雄已经回来了！”第三波热视线，他手上出现了第三道烙印。

“他杀了我的家人，可你把他带过来？！把他带回来？！”

“我跟着他来的。”布鲁斯咬紧地牙关里传出嘶嘶声。

突然间超人距离他只有几英寸，抓住他的下巴拖到眼前瞪着他，“来干什么？”

“抓他回去。”

“然后让他杀了你们的露易丝？”

“送进阿克汉姆。”

“阿克汉姆的旋转门。”超人咆哮，“什么时候那‘地狱之洞’关住过他？”

沉默。

“你就像他，”超人咕哝，“和这个世界的蝙蝠侠一模一样，一样有罪。”那只手拽着他的头发把他的头猛地向后扯，切断他对超人的瞪视，“你们根本没区别不是吗？我们的世界之间也没有区别，只不过那件事还没在你们的世界发生，小丑还没杀死露易丝、毁了大都会，而我也还没阻止罪恶，拯救世界。”

“你是个独裁者，”布鲁斯从牙缝里挤出声音，头顶上方晶体的光芒模糊了他的双眼，“暴君，用恐惧进行统治，毁灭反对声，你根本没有拯救世界，”扯住头发的手猛地收紧，他猛地喘息一声，“你夺走了它的自由。”

超人开口时声音冷静、谨慎、只比耳语响亮一点点。“你永远不会明白，布鲁斯，你永远看不到更旷阔的图景，而我永远也不了解你。你应该是唯一一个做这个的，发生在你父母身上的事让我总认为你会第一个加入。你应该是我最好的同盟，我最信任、最忠诚的朋友、我的将军……但相反，你选择成为我的敌人，在我最需要你的时候背叛我。”

“不是……”

“不，布鲁斯，就是你，将会是。你还没做但你会的。”布鲁斯感到一阵沿着脖子升起的灼热刺痛，热视线的温度中，依然蕴含着力量强大的冷冻呼吸。“你和这个世界的蝙蝠侠没区别，”超人继续，“时间证明一切。”

“克拉克……”这个名字脱口而出，危险的、错误的、一个谎言，但立刻被压制住了，他的思想在痛苦的挣扎。因为那和他的朋友一样的声音而犯了错，向他渴望在这里的那个人伸出手。克拉克，他的克拉克，他的朋友，不是这个世界诡异的超人。

超人放开了他，布鲁斯的头终于回到了比较舒服的位置，他重新抬起双眼注视着漂浮在面前的氪星人。

“嗯，布鲁斯？”那人问道，面容冷漠。

他没有回答，他没有答案。

超人的表情变为暴怒，“你厌恶我，你在这个世界的高谭行走过，看过那些新闻。”他的声音危险地低沉下去，“我建立了这个世界，你一直为之奋战的，一个不会有人因为犯罪失去亲人的世界……可你继续对抗我，我最好的朋友，我最大的敌人。”一只手温柔缓慢地抚过布鲁斯的脸颊，描摹下颌的线条、那些瘀青的形状、下唇的棱角。“我说什么才能让你明白？我说什么你才会认清自己的背叛？意识到你的错误？我说什么才能让你加入我，重新站在光明之下？”

“说这一切结束了，”布鲁斯刺耳地说，“说你会把统治权还与人民，说我们是自由的。”

“我们？你不属于他们，布鲁斯，你属于我们。”

“我是他们中的一员，我不是神，我没有你那样的力量。”

“根本不是问题，”超人温和地说，“我和露易丝从来不被这个困扰，它也不会成为我们之间的问题。”

布鲁斯在超人漂浮着靠近时僵硬了，他的手指温柔地沿着颈部线条滑下，轻轻拉扯护甲缝隙，与此同时，他一直专注地凝视着他。

“本可能是你，”超人接着道，“露易丝之后，本应该是你。”炽热地凝视，温柔地碰触，以及从容不迫地侵入到最亲密的距离。“这仍有机会，布鲁斯，我会把戴安娜送走，我会给与你应有的地位，你可以在我这边统治他们。”

“你要的不是我，”布鲁斯愤怒地说，“你要的是他，你的蝙蝠侠。”

“他是那些叛徒之一，”那人说道，坚定不移，“你，”手指划过护甲塑造的肌肉线条，“你从来没有。”他顿了顿，审视着布鲁斯苍白的瞪视，微笑。那微笑和克拉克像极了……那么相似，以至于他感觉到心脏在抽痛。

“超人……”

“你永远不会。”那外星人说完，倾深向前。

一个吻，执着的双唇谨慎又温柔，它诱哄着。那些柔韧的手指老练地碰触着刺激着他，他的身体坚决地反抗，像块石头，或者一堵墙，呼吸变得缓慢。

布鲁斯感觉到超人的舌头扫过他的齿列，轻轻松松地深入他的口腔，勾卷他的舌头与他共舞一曲。强有力的双手落在他的臀部，推着他的身体向前，他们的腹股沟挤压在一起，他们的胸膛如此契合，如同两块拼图。

超人呻吟着，双臂环抱着布鲁斯，加深这个吻……然而他意识到布鲁斯毫无反应，他怀抱中的这个人像个石雕，他舌头探索的地方牙关努力咬紧。

他退后的动作快的简直看不清，布鲁斯的头被猛地打得偏到一边。

“婊子，”超人发出恼怒的嘶嘶声，“该死的婊子，你求这个多少年了，向每一个人。贱人。”

“我不会这么做，超人。”

“现在是超人了，”他怒道，“克拉克怎么了？”

“他死了，”布鲁斯针锋相对，“就在露易丝死去的同一天。”

超人的呼吸用力到足以把布鲁斯吹到身后的冰墙上去。痛苦碾压他的脊椎，断腿处爆发出白热的痛苦，新鲜血液和胆汁被刺激的蜂涌进他的喉咙。

“不准你说她的名字！”

布鲁斯吐出一口血急促地喘息，感到视线模糊起来，一阵晕眩，几乎被黑暗的触手捕获，陷入昏迷之中。

“不。”那只手再次扯住他的头发，扯着他抬起头，“不许晕过去，现在不行。”

一只拳头击中胃部，几乎把他的后背砸进墙壁里，把窒息、痛苦、尖叫还有意识从身体里挤压出来，仅仅是一瞬间。在黑暗中猛地吸气，冷空气撞在脸上，他的意识回来了，回到痛苦、被枷锁悬挂着，以及红着眼睛的超人面前。

两道热视线从氪星人眼中射出，熔断了吊着他的束缚。布鲁斯坠落下来，体重压着自己的断腿，四肢着地，呼吸支离破碎。

“瞧瞧你，跪在那儿。”超人踢了他一脚，布鲁斯在半空中翻了个跟头跌落，“这就是你想要的，不是吗，贱人？被人强迫。”又一脚，布鲁斯察觉到一根肋骨裂开了。“我能听见你的心跳，它们让你兴奋起来了？”一只脚踩在胸口，强迫他躺平，压迫着新裂开的肋骨。“这就是这些年来我要干的全部？”超人整个人压在他身上，压制着他，在他耳边低声细语，“你应该成为我的，布鲁斯。我们可以牵着手走出这里。”他抓住布鲁斯的双手禁锢着它们，另一只手抚摸布鲁斯的脸庞。“我们依然可以。”

那会很简单，一个逃离痛苦，逃离再次被施加痛苦的方法。他需要做的只不过是转过头去亲吻那些正在抚摸的手指，仰望着那个把自己按进冰冷地板里的男人微笑，叫他“克拉克”……这没什么困难的，他有着同样的面庞，一样的名字，他说话时也用那个声音……但他不是……他不是克拉克……克拉克永远都不会这么做。

布鲁斯勉强地睁着眼睛，勉强嘴唇按照自己的意思，从喉咙里挤出咳嗽喘息之外的声音。“见……鬼……去。”

超人抓起他掼向地面，又一根肋骨，以及另一声被压抑的痛呼。那人再次压住他，坚不可摧的手指扯开他的护甲，刮擦暴露出来皮肤，随手扔掉手中的混合织物，胸甲掉在地上当啷作响。

布鲁斯绷紧肌肉，尝试推开那个压住他的力大无穷的男人，试着顽抗脱身。他知道这没什么用，他知道自己什么也做不了。但他不能就这么躺着接受这一切，他不能，他必须反抗，即使只有绝望。

超人的双唇泛出扭曲邪恶的微笑，他发觉了这小动作，注意到布鲁斯嘴唇的强硬线条和他因为负隅顽抗而紧绷纠结的胸肌。

“反抗我，布鲁斯？”他嘶哑地笑起来，“继续，我一直想象着粗暴对待你，那一定会让一切都好起来。”

嘴唇再次碰撞在一起，一个吻，与之前疏远的那个相比，他简直无法相信它们来自同一个人，生硬、残忍入侵的舌头强迫紧闭的牙关分开。固执的嘴唇拒绝入侵的同类，以及其他碰触。那些他吃饥渴的啃噬，力量大的足以流血。

超人腾出手撤掉他腰部余下的护甲。布鲁斯趁着一瞬间的放松，扭动身体推开超人的身体，让外星人自己的重量阻止他，那势头成功地让超人晃了一下，给了他喘息之机。

他大笑起来，“我可不会被你扔出去。”他提醒布鲁斯，“我会飞。”他再次重重地把自己砸在布鲁斯身上，他的伤腿因此再次撞击地板，布鲁斯发出惨叫。“不过我想你总得试试。”

最后一块护甲也被远远扔开，背部被牢牢压在冰冷的地板上，那双嘴唇压迫上来。

布鲁斯发现身体被曲折起来，无坚不摧的、无情的双手抓住他的大腿晃动他的臀部，感觉到第一根手指，然后是另一根。他弓起身体逃避那野蛮的入侵，却将自己送进超人怀里，他立刻拉开距离。

“真是个贱人。”那男人咕哝着，“你想这个想的要命。”

那些手指开始工作，突破他的壁垒。指关节突破环状肌肉的皱褶，在内部扩张钉住他，随后那被换成了超人的性器。而布鲁斯发现自己的身体背叛地做出了反应。

感觉到血液冲上面部带来刺痛，听到粗砺的撞击和急促的喘息声，看到自己的阴茎勃起，顶着另一个男人的身体。超人微微漂浮起来，于是他能腾出一只手握住布鲁斯的勃起，开始撸弄它，逼迫出布鲁斯的反应。他高声嗤笑着提醒他。

“贱人。”

布鲁斯咬着牙，吞下被逼出来的呻吟，瞪着身上的人。

“你和他一模一样。”布鲁斯听见自己锉刀一样的声音。

“你们世界的超人？他也对你做过这些？”那人残酷地大笑，“现在我担心，如果他也来到这个世界时会发生什么。想来我可以把你还给他，光着被绑的好好的。”

“不，”布鲁斯反驳，“不是他，你根本没有像他的地方。”

超人抬起头，“那是谁？”

“小丑，”他回答，“你就像小丑。”

那双眼睛变得阴沉，双手僵硬，肌肉紧绷，“我根本没……”

“你们一模一样，你杀人毫不后悔，你伤害，你憎恨，你大笑。”他吐出一口血，“我不怕你，超人，你只不过是另一个怪物。”

他预料的殴打来了，接受它，欢迎它，让痛苦毫不节制地爆发它的热度和力量。让他的意识逃离这耻辱——被钉在堡垒冰制地板上，被剥光、被晃动，在他的敌人的碰触下硬起来；被长着他所信任的面孔的男人强暴。

他不想见证这些；他不想让克拉克的脸变成这种意味；他不想看见他朋友的面容却只记得这一切。他宁可一切都渐渐散去，让他的身体挣扎，让他的精神远离。

但是，就像之前，超人有另一个计划。

“不，布鲁斯。”

冷空气撞击着他的脸颊，手指在他喉咙上收紧发出响声，手肘故意猛击他受伤的肋骨。

“我可不想你错过这个。”

超人进入他，阴茎头部和柱身充满折磨意味地、强力地侵入他。布鲁斯尖叫起来。聚集他能够调动的所有力量向那施虐者反击，然后感觉到自己的掌骨在撞上那庄严的下巴时裂开了。

超人吃惊地看着他。当他的透视那只手时眼中惊人的蓝色一闪而过，在确认骨头断裂的位置时不满地咕哝。

开始戳刺。

这是伤害，比它实际上能造成的更严重的伤害，因为他断裂的骨头，他青肿遍布饱经折磨的身体，那个人每次挺动臀部时的力量。这是伤害，因为失败，因为失控，因为他的某一部分感到痛苦的欢愉——需要、渴望。

他努力保持沉默、僵硬以及冷漠，不做任何反应——一具尸体，让他该死的当具尸体，一具仍旧在努力推开他的，反抗他的尸体。上帝啊……他做不到。

超人不断向前挺动着，然后亲吻他。

嘴唇、牙齿、舌头、呼吸……他已竭尽所能保持冷漠，无动于衷，咬紧牙关，闭紧嘴巴，屏住呼吸。

那些手指回到了他阴茎底部，配合着超人攻击的节奏上下撸动，戏弄地收紧，温柔地擦过顶端，他倒吸了口凉气，超人趁机让舌头深入口腔。

而且……上帝啊……可他不能……他不能……

布鲁斯呻吟着，诡异的响亮。因为超人突然给予他的周到“服务”，那只一直在他阴茎上工作的手，那些精准的抽插，一直延绵到颈侧的碰触。

另一波富有节奏感的冲击，和不断活动的手指，布鲁斯喘息着弓身弹起，超人读得懂这些信号，改变了一下抽插的角度，更快地挺进他的身体。

布鲁斯无法忽视……无法伪装……他喘息着呻吟着，全身心投入愉悦地哭叫。他努力了，挣扎了，反抗了却还是投降了，呻吟着达到高潮，因为那个人而高潮。

他恨这个。

超人猛地停了下来颤抖着，更加急促猛烈地进出布鲁斯。

他们同时高潮了，同时愉悦地射出。

之后他们接吻，贪婪地进攻对方的口腔，生死仇敌一般，舌头互相纠缠推挤，伤害紧接着抚慰。

“你真……”超人在亲吻间喘息着说，“棒极了。”

布鲁斯的眼睛猛地张开，他看见了自己，从成千上万镜子碎片的反射中，和那个背叛了他的男人纠缠翻滚，互相抚慰，那个刚刚强暴了他的人。他僵住了。

“不！”超人叫道，“别再反抗我。”一个绵长柔软的亲吻，布鲁斯恢复了僵硬和冷漠。“别这样拜托，那很好，比好还好，我不会再强迫你了，我不会了，我爱你布鲁斯，我爱这个。”另一个吻——坦率绝望又温暖，“神啊，布鲁斯，我需要这个，我需要你，我不能再孤独下去了，我不能……我不能暴露这个……戴安娜不是你，她不是……”第三个，嘴唇相触，“拜托，我知道你也喜欢，我知道你根本不是你说的那个意思。我不会了，求你了。”又一个，这是最后一次了，布鲁斯感觉到那双嘴唇离开了，温暖离他远去，绝望再一次熔化为愤怒。

就像钟摆，他摇摆不定，在疯狂的浪潮中迷失。

超人退后一些，眼睛变成红色，下颌紧绷起来。“好吧。”他的眼睛闪耀着红光。布鲁斯因为疼痛而弹动惨叫，大口大口的吸气，空气尝起来都是血肉烤焦的味道。“但你不能忘记。”他起身离开，只留下一个模糊的影子。

布鲁斯瞪着天花板上自己的镜像，他身体上有一个刚刚诞生的超人盾牌形状的红色烙印，纵贯他的脸颊，延伸到下面，即使他戴上面罩也能看到那标志的棱角，一个丑陋的标志，耻辱的象征，有意用来揭穿他身份的分手礼，为了毁掉蝙蝠侠，永远的。

超人漂浮在空中，轻蔑地俯视着他。两个机器人漂浮过来向他优雅的鞠躬。

“把他清洗干净，注意他的伤口，然后给他穿好护甲。我们明天处决他。”

两个机器人同声应答，“是，主人。”

 

[1]:哈尔·乔丹因种种原因，主要被赛尼斯托蛊惑，丧失绿灯戒指，而戴上黄灯戒指。黄灯的力量来源于恐惧。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
翻译:乌瑟卡夫 beta:chialin

超人站在桌边，心不在焉地盯着上面那些乱七八糟的地图、报告、等待签名的文件；那些全息影像、卫星照片，那些不断变换的新闻标题——所有这些飞速变换毫无真实感的信息，他什么都没看进去。

他只看得见布鲁斯。

扭曲翻滚挣扎着的……呻吟喘息着紧绷的……高潮了的……布鲁斯。

超人恼怒地死盯着面前的报告，试着让注意力集中在那些密密麻麻的文字，那些最基本的字母以及密集又不断重复的单词上。

然而能想到的只有那个男人努力反抗时活跃起来肌肉群……和他……再次反抗他；只有布鲁斯咬紧的牙关和顽固的下巴……尖锐地呼吸的样子……那一瞬间，布鲁斯忘记了反抗转而迎合他的样子。

爱他。

超人的手死死抓着桌子的边缘，感受着掌心指缝里坚硬金属在其中弯曲变形，彻底破碎。

脆弱……如此脆弱……

“超人”

超人慢慢转身。

神奇女侠大步走向他，她的制服被抛弃了，取而代之的是一条红色的丝绸长裙，后背开叉到臀部，前面则包裹着她胸部丰满美妙的曲线。平常作战时束起的辫子被放开，套索松松地缠绕在一支手臂上，黑色的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒，“我们都在等你。”

两根肋骨，他的腿有两处骨折，髋骨附近有瘀青，手掌里的十二根骨头……

“我这边结束了就过去。”他低声说。

肋骨恢复需要四周，手掌需要四到六周，腿则需要差不多六个月。

“这是你的计划，”她打断道，“而你正在破坏它。”

那些烧伤，手上有几处小伤痕，而……那个烙印……在他脸颊上……

“今天就是处决日，”戴安娜接着道，“你得交出那死囚。”

他们可以永远……

“超人？”

不，他得到了他应得的。

布鲁斯想要他，想要那个，他得到了他假装不想要的，装作不知道那是对的，装作他没有分享那渴望……那需求……装作他不在乎……

假装他不爱他。

是另一个蝙蝠侠，这个世界的蝙蝠侠，不知何故他已经接触了布鲁斯，他已经腐蚀了他，迷惑了他，让他的新布鲁斯来对抗自己。正如他正逐步地想要使整个世界来反对他，而现在他正在外面某个地方，某个被计算机充斥了的山洞里嘲笑他。

“超人！”

神奇女侠抓住他的肩膀把他转过来面对自己。“陷阱已经设置好了，”她大声说，“我们需要诱饵，那个镜像，他在哪儿？”

她手里的套索摩擦着他的肩膀，墙壁的水晶表面爆发出一阵强光。

“……蝙蝠侠……”超人低语，“……不知道他怎么做到的……而我……烧伤了他……我不想……不，他活该……他也一样……他和另一个一样……”

“什么？”

“布鲁斯，那个镜像，我烧伤了他。”

“所以？”

“在脸上。”

她盯着他好一阵，双眼眯起，嘴唇扭曲，并且谨慎地放缓了呼吸，猜测道：“你担心媒体会有疑问，”她推断道，“我会告诉摄像师只拍他好的那边脸。”她摇摇头，“他说出什么了？”

他瞪着她：“什么？”

她的眼睛再次眯起来，“审讯，他说出什么了吗？”

“我……”真言套索还挨着他而非捆着，于是透过制服传来的力量减弱了不少，但是它一样和他接触着，她知道了？她故意这么做？她想逼他说出什么？

愤怒在他体内升起，密集沉重而扭曲，他猛地推开她，戴安娜因此蹒跚后退，鞋跟踩进了那条可笑的裙子里。

她跌坐在地，不可置信地瞪着他。

“别碰我！”他怒道，瞪着她暴露出来的皮肤，腹部裸露的肌肉，勉强被遮住的高耸双乳，这新装扮以前看起来多诱人现在看起来多怪异可笑，“去找点东西穿上。”他加了一句。

她瞪大了眼睛咬着嘴唇，套索被捏的发出声响，她慌慌张张地飞离地面。

“在我为你做了所有的一切之后你就这么回报我？我为你抱着露易丝，超人！我在你保护世界的时候，抱着她！[1]我埋葬了她！”她的套索缠上了他的脖子，绳子猛然收紧爆发出金色光芒，“你就这么回报我？”

“放开我！”

“为什么？然后让你无视我，对我撒谎，把我远远的推开？我爱你，超人。为什么你从来都看不到？”

他瞪着她，感觉到刺痛的高温染红了他的虹膜。

“来啊，”她嘶声道，“烧死我，杀了我，没了我看你能不能管好这个世界。没了我看你能不能管好联盟。”她把套索在手腕上缠了两圈，死死拉住，“他们都在说你，超人。世界上到处都是这样的流言，即使是你也听不见。他们都觉得你迷失了，疯了。”

“是蝙蝠侠，”超人说。“他就是那个人，那个把这些想法塞进每个人脑子里的人，让所有人都反对我。”

“蝙蝠侠？”她冷笑，“你想阻止蝙蝠侠可你甚至不想把你的小蝙蝠复制品送到高谭去设置陷阱。这个陷阱能够，只要它完成，重塑其他人对你的信仰。这个陷阱可以阻止那些无意义的战争。为什么？”

“我烧伤了他。”

“我已经跟你说了那没关系！”

“我弄坏他了。”

她停顿了一下，飘到他面前，套索的末端拉扯着他，光芒从她凌乱的发丝里透出来。“他早就受伤了。”

“我弄断了几根肋骨，”超人坦白，“一只手，我想他的腿伤也更严重，虽然它已经骨折了但现在可能粉碎了。”

“不过他还是四肢健全的？”她逼问，“神志清楚？还能呼吸？”

“是的。”

“那还有什么问题？”

“我不想杀他。”他说，真相，他对自己都隐藏起来的真相，这个真相现在被残忍而痛苦地曝光了。

戴安娜目光闪烁，“什么？”

“我想……这不是他的错，他不了解这个世界，我们的世界。他所知道的都是蝙蝠侠灌输给他的谎言。”

戴安娜满脸怀疑：“他和那个人是一样的，他会和另一个人一样背叛你，伤害你。”她靠得更近了些，“我上一次拼起了那些碎片，超人。”

“不、不，”在她接近时他远远地退开，用力地摇头，紧抓着脖子上的金色绳索，绝望地阻止那些真相从他口中汹涌而出，“你不明白，他回应了，只有一瞬间，我只需要展示给他，强迫他去看……”他的手指在绳索间找到了正确的道路，他把它从脖子上扯了下来。戴安娜再次把它缠在他手腕上，双眼一直审视、分析着他。

“继续。”

“也许这样就可以再次拥有一个蝙蝠侠了。”超人试着继续，“他可以接手你现在所有的工作，你可以不用再管理这么多联盟事务，你不用再指挥军队。”

诡异而死气沉沉的停顿。

“你会让他作你的副手，”她推断，声音紧绷，“这一切之后呢？”

他把手腕上的套索扯下来扔回她面前，它静静地垂挂着，它的使命已经痛苦地完成了。

“不，”他诡辩，“我没打算。”

“你打算！”她尖叫，“那之后他完全属于你！那之后我就什么也不是了！你打算赶走我！为了他？为什么？！”

他看着她。

她悬浮在他面前，裙角湿漉漉地垂着，眼神阴沉冰冷，看透一切。

“你上了他是吧？”

他目光闪烁，“没有。”

她手腕动了一下，套索卷起来。

超人艰难地呼吸。

被扔出去的时候神奇女侠发出了刺耳的尖叫，身体撞在水晶墙壁上，头发裙子乱成一团，套索跌落在地。

一瞬间，他压制着她，把她按进墙里。

“你觉得我在说谎？你想用那东西对付我？反抗我？”他怒发冲冠，渲泄而出的恶意充满了他的词句，“你想背叛我？”

“如果我看见他，”她嘶声道，“那些断骨，烧伤，看起来什么样？施虐者的标志？爱人的印记？”她眼神阴沉下来，“都是？”

他瞪着她，“你不会明白的。”

“对，”她说，声音破碎颤抖，“我不明白，为什么，超人？”她的气息愤怒地打颤，“我爱你！胜过一切。我……我知道你永远不会像爱露易丝那样爱我。不过我接受，我接受因、因为我知道……我认为……”泪水滑过面庞，让她看起来奇怪又混乱，“为什么？为什么是他？见鬼的为什么你上了他？！”

这是一个无法逃避也无法回答的问题。

她忍住泪水，环抱住他，把脸埋进他颈窝里，慢慢地他接受了，不再把她扔到墙上，不再推开她。

他们一起漂浮在空中，熟稔的怀抱环绕着他们，身体相拥四肢纠缠，双眼却从未交汇。

“别这么做。”过了好一会儿她才说，“别。”

他叹息。

“我了解他，超人，”她继续，“我也了解你。”她从他肩膀上抬起头，看着他的眼睛，“别这么做。”她低喃着，脆弱又绝望，“他永远不会心甘情愿地追随你，他会永远是你的囚徒，你知道的，你知道他永不放弃。”她颤抖着顿了顿，“我们会用他抓到真正的蝙蝠侠，就像你计划好的那样，我们会结束这场战争。”

他没有回应。

“一旦蝙蝠侠被消灭我们就胜利了，”她低声说，“我们最终会建立一个完美的世界。”她抚摸着他的脸颊，“我们已经接近了，”一个小心翼翼地柔软微笑，“别这么做超人，现在不要，不要在我们如此接近的时候。”她倾身向前。

他接受了这个吻，这来自她的双唇的温暖湿润的碰触，她胸膛的重量挤压着他的胸口，那深入的唇舌，牙齿细微的啃咬，她的双手在他身上试探。

什么也不是……她什么也不是……一点也不像布鲁斯。布鲁斯是令人迷醉的深沉火热，黑暗又危险。

而他想要……需要……去品尝，去触摸，陷落、沉溺……他一直都知道那个男人令人上瘾。他见过蝙蝠侠作为亿万富翁花花公子时那些女人脸上的激动和疯狂。他听过他饥渴地亲吻她们时那些姑娘们狂乱的心跳。他一直都知道，他的手指第一次抚过那脸颊时那皮肤鲜活的感觉。但是……神奇女侠……她什么都不是，和他相比，她什么都不是。

可布鲁斯已经拒绝了，拒绝了他。

超人吞下所有愤怒和威胁的念头。他不会，他不能，不会一直如此，他必须接受，他必须意识到自己的错误，他会爱他的。

戴安娜后退了一点，双眼大睁，眼眶微红，半张脸藏在凌乱地长发后面，“拜托……不要……”

“我需要飞一会儿。”

她没有回答。

他轻轻地松开双手，避免分离造成的伤害从她眼中流淌出来，然后离开。

 

==========2014.1.11更新==========

 

天空包围下的堡垒看起来像是一组油画，蓝色背景上是丰满迟缓的云朵，视野所及都是冷漠白色，孤独地圆形建筑矗立在阳光下。

两个黄灯在附近盘旋，用一种他听不懂的奇怪语言聊天，在看见他靠近时住口。他在他们向他致敬前用严厉的眼神阻止了。

他几乎无法思考，无法呼吸。

她怎么能？她居然这样背叛他？她怎么能如此深入他的内心，把真相扯出来，赤裸裸血淋淋地摆在他面前？

他沿着平常的路线巡视全球，听到下方人类发出的纷乱的嗡嗡声，看到瞭望塔始终监视着地球仿佛那是个威胁。

但它不是，他保护着它，他消除了犯罪，消除了超级罪犯，消除了所有的罪恶留一个质朴的蓝绿交错的星球，一个完美的世界。

超人闭上眼睛悬浮着，让地球引力温柔地拉着他环绕整个星球，让所有的声音都在那唯一的、亘古不变的声音中模糊，像冲上海滩的浪花，起起伏伏。

布鲁斯拒绝了他，轻蔑地拒绝了他。

他磨着牙转身面对太阳，让她的光芒抚摸他，让她散发出的友善的带着些许刺痛的力量穿透他的皮肤。

没关系的，他说服自己，他想要布鲁斯，想要像情人那样抚摸他、拥抱他、品尝他的味道。布鲁斯也同样想要，尽管他自己认为不像超人那样渴望。

神啊，他真的希望布鲁斯别再和他对抗，希望他能承认这一切，张开双臂拥抱他、爱他就像他一样；希望他别跟着小丑、另一个蝙蝠侠做什么，搅合进这一团混乱里，希望一切都能简简单单，实实在在，就像它本来该是的样子。

为什么他要反抗？是蝙蝠侠，全都是因为蝙蝠侠，他肯定已经蛊惑了布鲁斯，肯定已经针对这个制定了计划，设计他，一定是一个有效的计划，一个摧毁他、消灭他的计划——通过欺骗他让他杀死布鲁斯。

是的、是的，一定是这样的。

小丑回来了，加入了蝙蝠侠那边，他知道，他听见高谭地下流动的传言，那个杀了露易丝的小丑，毁了他的家庭的小丑，愚弄他，利用他……现在他打算再来一次。

布鲁斯说过他是跟着小丑来的，再一次，他知道，警方有录像，拍到了小丑和蝙蝠侠之间的战斗，但那不是蝙蝠侠，那是布鲁斯。小丑和蝙蝠侠陷害了他，害他被抓住，害他被杀。

蝙蝠侠不会来的，他不会来救布鲁斯，他会任由公开处决进行下去。那时超人会再一次杀死他爱的人。这就是他的计划，这就是他的背叛。

“超人！”一个声音隐隐约约地从地球传来。“超人！”他转身，俯视着世界，试着从视线所及之内零星分布在地面上的成千上万人中找到来源。

鹰女浑身浴血伤痕累累地盘旋着：“超人！”

他猛地降落在她面前。

“超人，”他出现时鹰女急促地喘息，“海王在进攻岛屿。”

“什么？”

“你听不到吗？”她气喘吁吁地说，“海王，那个镜像，正在攻击我们准备执行处决的岛屿。”她急匆匆地补充，“蝙蝠侠的镜像在那吗？你已经把他送进去了吗？”

他听得见，枪声、尖叫、深海怪兽冲出海面时的咆哮。

“不，”他摇头，“这只是个假象，他们不打算救他。”

她的眼睛猛地睁大：“什么？你、你怎么知道的？”

愤怒爆发出的灼热和沉重折磨着他的内脏：“毫无疑问！”他叫道，“他们为什么让我们抓住他？这是他计划的一部分，这全部都是他的计划。”

“可是……他们已经开始进攻了……我们得……蝙蝠侠肯定在战场上，如果我们能找到他……”

“不，他不会来，我告诉你，我已经明白了，我知道他的计划。”

“我们知道他们有一个神奇女侠，一个绿灯侠。”她试着解释，“我们需要增援部队。”

“不！”他的声音掀起强风把鹰女惊叫着吹了出去，“我说了这是个诱饵！他们不会来！”

“求你了，超人。”她大喊，为了稳住身体翅膀猛烈地拍打着，“没有蝙蝠侠的镜像他们很快就会侵入我们的系统发现他还活着，而且不在这，我们会失去抓到蝙蝠侠的机会，失去结束战争的机会。”

他冲她咆哮了一声，转身飞走。

“那拖不了他们多久，”她在他身后说，“我、我认为他们有一个钢骨。”

愚蠢，她怎么会这么愚蠢？难道她没意识到？这些都是借口、谎言。现在这太明显了，他怎么没能早点发现？蝙蝠侠一直和小丑有着不正常的关系，现在他们联合起来对抗他。肯定是这样。

但他不会上当的，即使鹰女和神奇女侠已经被耍了，甚至包括联盟其他人。可这一次，他不会让他的敌人们愚弄他去毁灭他的东西，没有第二次了，永远没有。

他必须杀死布鲁斯。

杀死布鲁斯他们会认为一切都结束了。

杀死布鲁斯他们就不会再关注了。

杀死布鲁斯他就会成为他的了，永远。

他必须假装完成处刑。

他在地球上空飞行，前往她白色的王冠，落进堡垒，闪烁着的光芒冰冷但让人平静，被他的纹章和氪星璀璨的文化装点着。闪电侠和神奇队长在这里。

“你们，”他叫他们两个，他们跳了起来，转向他，“我需要让别人认为处决完成了，去找摄像师和一个长得像布鲁斯·韦恩的人来。”

他们瞪着他，似乎他突然长出了翅膀，“可……”

“立刻！”

他转身飞向堡垒深处，没有留下来看看他们是否服从命令。穿过一系列或开或关的门后，他来到关押布鲁斯的房间门前。

电子门辨识出他的身份，滑向一边，布鲁斯在里面，被手铐吊着，等待着死亡。

那男人看着他。

他嘴唇上有着不少已经结痂的咬痕，蜿蜒至下巴一路下降到颈项。一大块瘀青从他的喉咙出延伸开来，残酷地贯穿他的下巴，以覆盖脸颊的一些清晰的指印为终点。白色的绷带仁慈地包裹了他右半边脸颊，遮住了那个烙印。

情不自禁，超人感到一股渴望的热流涌上来，当他看到被吊在面前的男人那隆起的肌肉，方正的下巴，鲜明的面容。而听到布鲁斯的心跳快了一拍时除了腾起一股颤栗感外对整个事态的缓解也没什么帮助。

“布鲁斯……”

他的眼神冷漠、尖锐、毫无宽容之意，他的嘴紧闭着，完全沉默。

“我已经全搞清楚了，”他开口道，“小丑和蝙蝠侠一起行动，对抗我，对抗你。”

没有动摇、没有怀疑，只有指责。

“我不知道他对你说了什么，布鲁斯，关于我的，但那都不是真的。我会带你飞去看看，那一切是多么安宁，我们做的有多好。那时候你会明白的。”

沉默，瞪视，安静。

“我不会再伤害你了，那是他想要的，你看不到吗？”他微笑，让自己飘的近了些，靠近那些瞪视和敌意。“我错了，你不像他。你是那个我一直以来想要一起分享这个世界的人。”

难以读懂的表情。

“非常抱歉，布鲁斯，”超人低语着，“你了解我是什么样的，但我自己不了解，我没有意识到。”他摇着头，伸出手碰触他。

布鲁斯猛地向后仰，和他拉开距离，拒绝了他。

“一切都会好起来的，从现在开始，我保证。你会明白的，等我给你看过，等我给你解释过。”他又一次伸出手。

“别碰我。”

这个命令粗鲁、尖锐而又危险，一个威胁。超人感到怒火重新燃起，感觉到热流窜进他的虹膜。他肌肉紧绷。他怎么能这么冷酷？他怎么能如此的不屑一顾？在他们分享过全部之后？就在他打算解释的时候。

“我救了你，”他愤愤不平地说，“就像我拯救了这个世界，就像你也许不喜欢这个世界……但最后你一定会回来感谢我的。”

他扯断布鲁斯的捆绑，把他拉到屋子中央，粗暴地把他扔在地上。身体压倒伤腿时，他因为痛苦发出含混的呻吟。

“把你的护甲脱了。”

布鲁斯的目光猛地缩了一下。

“我没打算碰你，”超人听到自己在解释，“我需要它。”

毫无反应。

“我会从你身上撕下来的。”

“我知道。”

超人紧握双拳：“别假装你不理解，布鲁斯。我……我没想过伤害你。你知道的。”

布鲁斯看着他目光很冷漠，那么冷漠，像是在燃烧。

超人抓住他的领口把他提在半空中，叫道：“你知道的！别装作你不知道！”

“我说不，”布鲁斯慢慢地说，“而且你伤害了我。”

“不是那样的。”

他咬着牙，“你强暴了我。”

“你想要的，”超人争辩道，“你一直想要。这就是为什么你现在想要推开我，嘲笑我，你知道我是对的，在所有事情上。”

布鲁斯毫不掩饰他的憎恨：“你疯了。”

超人把男人拉过来，攥着他的头发扯着他的头向后仰，暴露出布满青紫和咬痕的喉咙，伤痕累累的双唇，以及……绷带脱落了，那标记正注视着他，丑陋的、皱巴巴的刻痕镌刻在他脸颊完美的线条上。

不过这是布鲁斯应得的，他就应该得到它，他是那么的撒谎成性，伪装矫饰，满腔怨恨。

超人的拇指粗鲁地划过那伤口，布鲁斯瑟缩了一下。“你受伤后为什么还要撒谎？为什么你就不能说实话？为什么你就不能……”他倾身将一个吻印在对方双唇。

他在抵抗，双唇满含讥讽，下颌紧绷。全身肌肉都在反抗他。不过这没关系，他会停下的，他会回吻，就像上一次，他会忘记另一个蝙蝠侠告诉他的每一句谎言……他会回应……

他侧首加深了这个吻。强迫紧闭的口腔打开，让他的舌尖顺利的滑进齿间。让这个人的味道……这男人……充满他，拥抱他，威胁着要淹没他……

“超人？”

他猛地后退，转过头。

闪电侠站在门口，胳膊下夹着一个摄像机，正看着他。“我……呃……我拿来了这个……戴安娜让我告诉你，战况变得糟了，他们需要你的帮助。”他焦急地说，“她发现……她认为蝙蝠侠已经来了，然后离开了。”

他忍耐着愤怒驳斥的欲望。闪电侠根本不明白，他们没有一个人明白。“我说了要找一个长相相似的。”

“我……好吧……我们都被这个命令弄糊涂了，超人。”

他眼睛里闪动着红光，声音提高，口气强硬：“这个命令怎么不清楚了，闪电侠？”

“它……为什么你要一个相似的替身？我认为你准备处决这个蝙蝠侠。他看起来非常像布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“我需要证据。”超人打断道，“证明这次处决是按计划进行的。”

闪电侠迷惑不解地看着他。

超人叹了口气，“我们会拍几个他的特写镜头，”他向布鲁斯的方向侧头示意，“其他部分都用替身的。我们也需要尸体做为证据，不用特别精确，只要身高体重还有外型……用软焦点和远景拍。”

“但是……”疾速者的眼睛不安地在超人和布鲁斯之间扫视，“一个无辜的人？”

超人瞪着他，“如果你们能在还活着着的罪犯里找到一个就没问题了。”他缓慢、清晰、仔细地说，像老师在教导一个特别愚钝的学生，“没有人会因为一个农民或者工人的失踪产生怀疑，我们会找个理由，一场意外。”

“我……我不知道去哪……”

“你是活着的最快的人！你不需要来场预演！”

神奇队长在闪电侠身后出现，眉头紧皱，双手揉搓着长袍边缘，男孩看向那几双年长的眼睛，那拥有所罗门智慧的男孩。

“超人，这不对。我们不能杀死一个无辜的人。”

超人冷静、果决地注视着他：“为什么不？想想我们拯救了多少无辜的生命。”

男孩向前走了几步，“那你也没这个权……”

超人杀死了他。[2]

他看着男孩破损的前额，头骨上绽开两道热视线造成的伤口。闪电侠瞪大了眼晴，张着嘴，仿佛被冻住了。布鲁斯怒吼着向前挣动。神奇队长站立了片刻，两道血痕从前额流下来，滑过眼框，滴在制服上，红色叠着红色。

接着他倒下了，安静而单调地仰天倒下。

超人看了他一会儿。这很奇怪，他认为，他猜那孩子会向前倒下。

“把那个替身带来，闪电侠。”他认真、平静、有力地说，“现在。”

对方立刻消失不见。

他转回身面对，重新对上那双眼睛，对上那怒视。

他叹息一声，抚摸着对方额角，“别那样看我，布鲁斯，你不懂。”

“我不懂什么？”布鲁斯怒斥，“现在对我解释！有什么东西是我弄错了吗？”

“这是更好的方法。这世——”

“你不该——”

超人打了他，然后丢开：“闭嘴！闭嘴不然我在你另外一边脸上也留个记号。”

布鲁斯慢慢转身面对他，冰冷的怒视压在他身上。

“你……”超人叹息着，“我想要你，布鲁斯。我要你在我身边。你让这一切变的那么困难……对我们两个来说都那么困难。”他飘落下来，跪在冰面上另一个人身边，“可我不会……我只是没法放弃你……我爱你。我不会放弃这些。”一个微小的、柔软的微笑，“你可能看不到，但我会帮你的。我会给让你看，而你会看到……”他握住布鲁斯完好的那只手，在布鲁斯试图甩开时握紧，“你也会爱我的。”

布鲁斯立即回答：“我永远不会爱你。”

[1]路易斯死后，超人把路易斯交给戴安娜，戴爱娜抱着路易斯的尸体，后来埋葬了她。  
[2]漫画里超人也杀了沙赞，在沙赞刚从卢瑟手中救了他的性命之后，因为沙赞反对他的决定，但不是文中这个理由。

本章完


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
翻译:乌瑟卡夫 chialin

蝙蝠侠盯着不断自动重播的视频，看着超人把另一个蝙蝠侠拖上刑台，踢打他让他跪下，接着他眼中射出薄两道热实现，轻巧、残忍地瞬间就结束了一条生命。

这毫无道理。

杀死另一个蝙蝠侠毫无意义，完全没有，就像任由那个诱捕他的陷阱失效一样没有意义。他放任他们攻击，潜入，然后逃离那所空荡荡的监狱。为什么？这场战斗对于他们的敌人来说完全没有赢得任何东西，他们也没有从杀死另外一位蝙蝠侠这件事上获得任何利益……但他死了。

竟然如此疯狂？超人终于被复仇迷失了理智，终于抛弃了一个和善的独裁者的伪装，不再为了一个更好的世界而是为了他的私欲杀戮？蝙蝠侠把肩膀上的披风裹的更紧了些，一股寒意、恐惧贯穿了他。如果超人越过了那条界限就没有谁是安全的了。如果他不是为了一个更伟大的目标而杀死一个无辜的人，放弃了活捉他的企图，仅仅是为了复仇……那就再没有什么他不会做的了。

绿箭侠站在狭小洞穴的一角，脸色苍白地盯着屏幕：“我……我不敢相信他死了。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，沉默地注视着屏幕里那男人的倒影。

“他曾经，”绿箭继续说道，“就像你，我猜那很明显。可……他死了。”

他手中焦躁地转动着一支长箭，手指抚摸着尖锐的箭头和箭杆，心不在焉地在上面发现了一个微不足道的瑕疵。

“他……曾经是我的朋友，绝对不是你会请他喝一杯随便聊聊的那种，可……”他停住，吞咽了一下，“你知道……”

蝙蝠侠等待着。

“可他是蝙蝠侠，你知道吗？蝙蝠侠，我从没想过他真的会死去。蝙蝠侠不会死，甚至他被抓住时我还确信无疑我们肯定会救出他。整个计划都顺利进行了，他不在那儿，我还以为他肯定是用什么匪夷所思的办法自己逃出去了。我确定等我们回到这儿时他正在这等着，从腰带里拿出一种无坚不摧的武器，然后告诉我们他刚有了一个完美的计划。”一个微笑、悲伤的微笑浮现出来，“我没想过……蝙蝠侠会死。”

意味深长的停顿，蝙蝠侠维持着严肃、镇定和神秘，绿箭的视线转向另一边，咀嚼着他之前的话，慢慢地咀嚼着穿透他的悲伤。

“我也不认为大超真的会这么做，要知道，他看起来就像我们世界那个，声音也很像，我没法想象他会……”

视频再一次重头播放，红色的闪光，倒下的尸体，鲜血沿着胸甲上的蝙蝠印记滴落。

“我们必须去救他，”绿箭说，“我们不能就……让他这样。”他的声音变得低沉而坚硬，“我们不能就这么放过他。”

这宣言在狭小的洞穴里回响，如此鲜明而又真实。此前，绿箭侠基于正义感和责任感给予他的世界无私的帮助。他是一个英雄，这是他的工作，现在这些都变了，现在它是纯私人的。蝙蝠侠毫不怀疑他的想法是所有另一个世界来客的统一意见。这与正义再不相关，它只关乎复仇。到最后，正义会在复仇的重压下死去。美德总会被鲜明的痛苦摧残，到最后……他看着画面中的超人……不会再有什么“好人”存在了。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气，顿了一下，摘掉了面罩，“我明白。”

“你，”绿箭犹豫地道，“你之前说起过关于氪石武器的事。”

他简单粗暴地回答，“我说过。”

“它行吗？”

“不，”蝙蝠侠戴着手套的手指擦过脸颊。“它不能杀了他，而且很冒险，只能射击一次，我没有足够的东西改装它。一旦那一击奏效，我们必须尽可能快地制服他，甚至只能无视其他联盟成员，那会让事情变得很棘手。即使被削弱和剥夺了绝大部分能力，他也依旧十分强大。”

大门晃动着开启，巨响撞击着洞壁。“所以你在告诉我毫无希望了！”另一个世界的海王大踏步走进来，他的鳞甲在电子光芒下闪着野性的光辉，他紧紧握着锋利的三叉戟，“那怪物杀了我们的蝙蝠侠，因为你的罪行，而你竟然不肯挪挪你尊贵的屁股做点什么！”

蝙蝠侠瞪着他，“你在偷听。”

“不是只有超人一个有超级听力。”海王咆哮道。

蝙蝠侠皱着眉转身回到计算机前。瞪着面前依然播放着的画面。超人推搡着另一个蝙蝠侠让他跪下，镜头过远，焦点模糊，但胸甲上那刺眼的蝙蝠标志却过分的清晰。

“绿箭说得对。”海王说道，“这里可能不是我们的世界，而他不是我们的问题，可布鲁斯是我们中的一员。所以这是件私事，他必须被阻止。”

他按下播放键，两道热视线，鲜血在黑色上流淌。

“上次我们是陪他玩游戏，而布鲁斯为此付出了代价，”海王接着说，“我不会让这种事再发生了，这次我们制定规则，这次将是我们的主场，我们的计划，我们的陷阱。”

绿箭侠点点头。

视频再次重头开始播放。

“我们把他引出堡垒，用那武器攻击他，然后一起把他制服。”他的视线冰冷，“如果那被证明太困难，我们就必须趁着他还虚弱杀了他。”

红色的眼睛，红色的血。

“他知道我们有氪石，”蝙蝠侠提醒他们，“他不会一个人来的，更不会毫无准备。”

“我们先击垮他的帮手，”海王阴沉地说，“我们可以再来一次。”

重放。

“也许。”

尸体向前倒下，跌落在超人脚前，面孔被爆炸损坏。

视频又一次重头播放，以布鲁斯的侧面特写为起点，完全不会被错认，跳转到处刑，超人拖着那人走上刑台，强迫他跪下，然后杀了他，尸体向前倒下……

“我们可以让小丑闹出点动静来，”海王边想边说，“根据他们以往的过节那会让他来得和我们期待的一样快。而他也许不会怀疑到我们，我们可以用小丑做我们的诱饵。”

“不。”蝙蝠侠低吼。

“那能行。”海王反驳道。

“你不像我那样了解他。”他说，“你不知道他会做出些什么。”

“对，”海王发出嘶嘶声，“我不了解。但我知道那个人会做出什么。”三叉戟的尖端猛地戳向屏幕里的超人，“而他应该被阻止。”

鲜血滑过蝙蝠标志。

“你是对的，”蝙蝠侠说道，“我们会的。”

海王眯起眼睛，抓着三叉戟的手指紧了紧，双眉皱起，“你这么说，但你根本不行动。”亚特兰蒂斯人说道，“他不会坐在这儿干看着！”他叫道，“如果死的是你，他不会毫无惩戒地放过这事。”

“我不会不行动，”蝙蝠侠低吼，“你知道的。”

海王咬了咬牙，“你确定？”

“不管怎么说，小丑都是个馊主意。”绿箭侠咕哝着，“这段视频已经传播的到处都是，全世界都知道超人杀了蝙蝠侠，他恐怕更愿意和那家伙握握手而不是帮我们。”

蝙蝠侠没有认同这个假设，他看着自己的脸被拍摄的鲜明清晰，看着他的老朋友双目变红，看着另一个他死去。

这毫无道理。

超人杀了人。他杀死了这个世界小丑和很多反对者，但这些都有个理由，目的，他的目的。这……这是无谓的屠杀。完全看不到他目的何在，这里面肯定还隐藏着什么，什么他忽略了的事情。一定是这样。他身体的所有感官都这么告诉他，但他只看到了一场谋杀，没有隐藏信息，没有诱饵，没有陷阱，没有目的。

“你能把那玩意儿关了吗？”海王说，“我看够了。”

“不能。”蝙蝠侠粗暴地说。

“为什么？能看出点别的什么？”

“一点，”蝙蝠侠回答，肯定隐藏着什么，他忽略了的东西，这里面肯定有，一定有……

海王抓住他披风边缘，猛地把他从显示器前扯开甩到洞壁上。“那里面是我朋友！你也许不在乎！可我在乎！”他眼睛危险地眯起，“你也许长着他的脸，戴着他的标志，但你根本不了解他。你没看着你的朋友被杀死了一遍又一遍，可我们是！”

“亚瑟！”绿箭拉住亚特兰蒂斯人的胳膊，“先别冲动。”

“行。他算什么蝙蝠侠，”海王愤怒地说，甩开他，“蝙蝠侠不会这么做。”

蝙蝠侠慢慢地把自己撑起来。愤怒，悲痛的第二阶段，第一阶段是否认。他又看了一眼屏幕，接着感觉到否定现实的冰山忽然出现撞击了他，强迫他继续搜索，尽管他已经看了整段视频无数次，每一帧都是。

他不像其他人那样为另一个蝙蝠侠的死亡哀伤。他没有哀悼他的镜像。他在哀悼超人，哀悼他老朋友最后一点人性被他所变成的怪物驱逐。他为他的克拉克的死亡而哀悼……

已经很多年了，从超人一拳贯穿了小丑的胸口已经很多年了，从他宣布自己为地球领袖已经很多年了，从他身边的最后一个盟友……可从没有……他从没做过这种事……毫无意义……愚蠢透顶……罪孽深重……

这毫无道理。

一定有些什么，他错失的要点，错过的环节，让一切都能被解释清楚。

“蝙蝠侠。”绿箭靠近他，谨慎地把一只手放在他肩膀上，“你知道他不是那个意思，对吧？他只是很愤怒，心烦意乱。我们……我们都是。”

“我知道。”

弓箭手点点头：“嗯……瞧，我知道你不愿意，但我们需要氪石武器。这个超人……现在他超过了只做对的事情。你能理解，对吗？”

蝙蝠侠耸耸肩，回到电脑前。“我理解，”他猛然中断，“你们做不到。他们知道我们现在都有谁。他们会用这个世界的你们对抗你们，甚至更多人。”他瞪了海王一眼，“我们在他们没有预料时可以让他们措手不及，可现在他们知道你们，他们在人数上压倒我们。如果你攻击他们，那只是给你们自己签了死亡保证书。”

“把那武器给我们。”

“它是我击败超人的唯一机会！”蝙蝠侠大声道，“我不会让你们为了个愚蠢的迎头痛击他的计划而浪费它。”

“那我们还能做什么？坐在这儿然后什么都不做？”

“现在，我们需要一个计划。先弄清楚，我们仍旧有的同盟。卢瑟，丧钟，哈莉……”

“罪犯们，”海王尖刻地补充，“你怎么会信任他们？”

“他们从没背叛过自己的阵营！他们也许是罪犯但至少他们都是可靠的。至少我可以信任他们，一直以来都是如此。他们现在是我的人，在你们的联盟掉进我的世界前我们一直孤军奋战。”

一阵痛苦地沉默。绿箭来回地看着蝙蝠侠和海王。

“所以你要我们离开，是这样吧？”海王怒道，“你认为我们是危险分子？”他哼了一声，“我们是你拯救这个世界的唯一希望。你那小小的超级罪犯联谊会浪费了几年时间试图打败他可惜连个擦伤都没给他留下。现在轮到我们了！”

“闭嘴，亚瑟。”绿箭小声说，“别说了。”

蝙蝠侠被话里的真实冲击了，他抓起面罩重新戴上。他是对的，海王是对的。不管怎样，他都失败了。他没能拯救世界，他无法阻止那暴君，他失去了他的朋友……克拉克……消失了。被变成怪物的超人蚕食殆尽。全都因为他没能阻止小丑，全都因为他没能即使洞悉小丑的计划。

“我要出去。”他对另外两人说。

绿箭点点头，海王瞪了他一眼，“行。”

他转身离开，被暂停的视频淹没在洞穴的黑暗中。

 

 

===========2014年8月28日更新===========

 

长廊之外一片荒芜，长而狭窄的通道上数道大门连接起通往其他地下洞穴的网络。武器、物资靠墙堆放，灯光昏暗而模糊。

他失去了，就像在犯罪巷里失去他的父母，就像他失去迪克和达米安，就像他失去超人……他没能救下布鲁斯，他没能阻止这疯狂扭曲的世界逐渐成型，而现在他失去了另一个他，随之而来的是失去了他们需要的蝙蝠侠。

他推开一扇门走进另一条走廊，它通向岩石洞穴。

哈利立刻跟上他，“蝙蝠！”她小跑起来跟上他，“我就知道你没事！J先生说过的。他说你盲目地认为自己就是那个能搞定爆炸的人。瞎得像蝙蝠一样，什么都看不见！”一阵尖锐地傻笑，“我想念他的笑话。”

蝙蝠侠没有回头看她更没有放慢脚步。“我告诉过你别跟他说话，哈琳。”

“哦，没关系啦。”她一个字都没听进去，“我现在了解他所有的小把戏。如果有谁能从他那儿全身而退那肯定是我。而且，他会是一个超棒的替补。小丑帮全体成员都戴回他们的老面具啦。”她叹口气，“就像以前的好日子又回来了，以前你追着我们到处跑的时候。”她露出一个飘忽的微笑，“他真是鼓舞人心。”

“我们的暴徒已经够多了。”

“你总这么说，”她撅着嘴，“不过你的新超级伙伴回去他们的世界后怎么办？我们也许没有超能力，可这是我们的世界。我们会为它战斗，像……像……我们会奋战到底。就这样。”

蝙蝠侠皱起眉，沉吟着说，“他怎么会知道不是我？”

“啥？”

他停下，转向她，“他怎么知道死的那个不是我？”

“哦……这个……呃……”

“他不认识我，我不是他的蝙蝠侠，他不是我的小丑。”蝙蝠侠锋利的目光瞪着她，“他怎么知道的，哈琳？”

“嗯……他真的非常聪明，而且……”

“怎么回事？”

她猛地抬起头，叉着腰瞪回去：“你又这样。跟只大蝙蝠似的吓唬人。我只是试着和你聊天，可你冲我大喊大叫，问些莫名其妙的问题，然后告诉我，我的老朋友们不能呆在这儿。现在，这可一点也不友好，蝙蝠！”

蝙蝠侠转身，大踏步向来路走去，转向牢房的方向。

“等等！你去哪儿？！”她跑在他前面，“不许去那！”

他一言不发地把她推到一边。

“嘿！”她抓住他的手臂，“你瞧，好吧，我很抱歉，他不在那儿。”

蝙蝠侠停下，瞪着她。

“我把他放走了，好吧，”她坦白，“有些人认为那全是我们捏造的。他根本没有复活……再说，他还能造成什么伤害呢？”

“他能造成什么伤害？”蝙蝠侠抓住她，“什么伤害？他造成了这些，哈莉！所有的一切！因为他超人的军队现在正在哥谭的街道上巡逻！因为他我们的世界变成了这样！”他咬牙切齿，“因为他我的儿子死了。”

那女人瞪着他，蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，胳膊胡乱挥动着，嘴巴开开合合好几次，手指蜷曲仿佛抓着什么隐形的武器。

“那不是真的！”她最终尖叫起来，“你的孩子死于自相残杀！所有人都清楚！”

他在她身前一步处停下。

她尖叫着跑远，“嘿！别这样！”

“永远不许这么说我的家人，哈琳。”他咆哮，“永远。”

“为什么？这不是事实吗？”她撅起嘴唇，“比把这一团糟都怪罪到J先生身上真实多了。即使J先生杀了露易丝那事也不怪他，你清楚的。是另一个人的错……我们那个。这个J先生好多了，他很好，很风趣。”

“蝙蝠侠！”绿箭在他身后的走廊里出现，“你最好回来看看这个。”

蝙蝠侠凝视着哈莉。那双太过明亮的眼睛后面闪动着若隐若现的疯狂的火花。那些疯狂藏在在黑白相间里，在她制服上刺眼的红黑撞色里。为什么？在他干了那种事之后她还是会回到他身边去。

她吐了吐舌头。

“找到他。”蝙蝠侠对她说，“否则我亲自去。”

“他才不会让你找到他呢。”她嘲弄地说，“他一点都不喜欢你。他喜欢另一个。”

“另一个死了。”蝙蝠侠厉声说。

她一瞬间呆住了，双目大睁，随即咧开嘴，“啊！他们抓到的是他？那就全都说得通了！哈！蠢货超级讨厌鬼杀错了你！”她双眉下垂，“可……J先生说那不是……”

“蝙蝠侠！”绿箭又一次喊道，“说真的，不管什么它都能等会儿。钢骨——我们的钢骨——刚刚联系上我们了！”

蝙蝠侠低咆了一声转身走向另一个世界的绿箭，跟着他重新回到那座狭小的被电脑塞满了的洞穴。海王靠着一根立柱，愤怒冷酷地眼睛谴责地看着他。

“怎么回事？”蝙蝠侠问，走过去站在房间中间。

“我们也不清楚，”绿箭解释，“他说他从哥谭南边检测到了很强的读数。”

“什么读数？”

一个停顿。

“见鬼，他说的话有一半我都听不懂。”绿箭承认。

海王耸耸肩。

蝙蝠侠无声地咒骂了一句，大步走回自己的电脑前迅速的侵入平行世界他们的内部通讯系统。这和他以前与联盟联络的没什么不同……查找代码、频率，解析源头……有了。

“钢骨。”

“蝙蝠侠！”扬声器里传来的声音十分兴奋，“你还……”

“我是另一个。”

“哦。”

他调整了一下波段让声音更清楚些，“有什么消息？”

“如果如我所想那就是好消息，不是那就是坏的。”

“好消息是什么？”

钢骨的通讯器发出噼啪声，链接不稳定，“是超人。”

绿箭看过来，海王抓起武器，蝙蝠侠浑身紧绷。

“什么？”

“我是说我们的超人。我离开我们世界的时候他正在和闪电一起研究。我们想把你们都带回来。我们都没意识到这里到底有多混乱……”短暂的沉默，“如果闪电侠在宇宙跑步机上找到了正确的频率，他就有可能把超人传送过来。也许这就是刚才发生的事。”

蝙蝠侠的拳头紧紧攥着。

“现在这种情况下，我们离开这该死的鬼地方宜早不宜迟。”钢骨说道，“靠，抱歉，我不是那个意思。只是……嗯……我被蝙蝠的事情弄得有点混乱。真是……我是说……我们的蝙蝠。”

蝙蝠侠从紧咬的牙关里挤出几个字，“有什么办法能阻止他？”

海王从墙边弹起大步走过来。“阻止他？我们需要他。有他我们才能有打败这个世界的超人的机会！你说之前他们分析过我们，他们没想到我们有他。”

绿箭犹豫不定的视线停留在蝙蝠侠身上。

钢骨充满疑惑的声音响起，“什么？不是吧。为什么？他会有危险？”

“我们不需要他。”蝙蝠侠尖锐地说，“我们有武器。”

“一件你根本不可能用的武器！”海王咆哮。

“那是以前。”

绿箭摇摇头，“亚瑟是对的。他能帮助我们，蝙蝠侠。这是个好消息。见鬼，这是这段时间来唯一的好消息。我们需要他。”

“他会联合这个世界的超人与我们为敌。”蝙蝠侠说，“一起消灭我们。”

海王脸色变得铁青，“他绝对不会……！”

“他会！”蝙蝠侠猛地喊道，“他们都是一样的！毫无差别！你看不出来是因为你像以前的我们。你们所有人就和所有这一切没有发生前的我们一样。我们的世界之间没有区别，你们明白吗？只不过是时间问题。”

“不是……”

“这是事实。”怒吼夹杂着咆哮，“你们仰望着你们完美的钢铁之子幻想着他有什么地方和我们不一样。你们幻想着他是不同的。但他不是！他是我们的英雄。他是我的朋友，所有人的朋友。他是超人，是个好人，最好的那一个。”一声艰涩、苦闷的笑，“我觉得超人不会做那些事可是他做了。我不相信他会杀了所有人，统治世界，让军队进驻城市，让坦克轰鸣于乡野……可他做了。我不知道这之后他怎么能让自己一夜安睡的，但是我知道这些对于残酷的超人来说简直像教堂的钟声。”

绿箭一直在摇头。

海王瞪着他。

钢骨的通讯器出奇的安静。

“他的到达地点是哪里？”蝙蝠侠对着无线电说，“坐标？”

“为什么？”

“不要护着他。”

“他不会背叛我们的。”绿箭说。

蝙蝠侠转身面对他，“你不了解，我了解，我已经看够了。”

“不，”他谨慎小心地走近他，“你不明白。”

“我得在他起疑心之前阻止他。”蝙蝠侠针锋相对，他的声音孤注一掷又愤怒而惊疑不定，“我们还有机会。”他打开护臂上的机关，“如果他认为我们是和他一伙的那就不会立刻攻击，我们可以打昏他，让他没法掺合进来。我们就还有机会……”

“我记得你没有一见面就攻击我们，”海王咆哮，“我们和超人之间有什么区别？”他目光如刀，“为什么他被区别对待？”

“他是超人，”蝙蝠侠反击，“我已经和其中一个对抗了几年。我没法一次打倒两个。我们不行。”

“伙计们，瞧，现在已经完全没关系了，”钢骨在通讯里打断他们，“都安静。”

“我们需要阻止他，在……”

“不，说真的，”钢骨说道，“闭嘴。”

“在他信任你的时候？”海王怒道，“我已经在这个世界失去一个朋友了，蝙蝠侠。我不会允许你再夺走另一个。”七海之王走上前，盔甲闪闪发光，三叉戟低垂。

“我不会杀了他。”蝙蝠侠强调，“我不像他。”

“你不在乎，”海王阴沉一字一句的说，声音很轻，“他谋杀了我们的朋友而你不在乎。你只想继续当老大。确保我们在你的游戏规则里玩。”他啐了一口，“你不过是另一个独裁妄想狂。”

“我已经战斗了很多年，”蝙蝠侠尖锐地说，“你根本不明白，你们谁都不知道我不得不放弃了什么，我失去了什么。那些人死了，就因为我相信了那个……”

“布鲁斯？”

蝙蝠侠的手指凝固了，呼吸停顿，所有的词句都卡在了抠喉咙里。

“布鲁斯？”超人的声音通过通讯连线传来，温柔又困惑——克拉克，“出什么事了？”

凝固一般的沉默。

那是另一个世界的克拉克。蝙蝠侠知道，他很明白。但是他没办法……他听起来……就像以前的……

钢骨：“我告诉过你们闭嘴的。”

“谁？”克拉克的声音很冷静，“那是谁？”

没有回答。

“我听见你说话了，海王，”克拉克追问着，“是谁？谁被杀了？发生了什么？”

海王看起来十分痛苦，“我……我……”

那面部轮廓，燃烧的双眼，蝙蝠标志上流淌的血迹。

蝙蝠侠颓然倒进电脑前的椅子里，盯着还未编写完成的代码。那个声音……他自从……之后他再也没有听过那个声音了……上帝啊……但是突然间他很难记起上一刻驱使着他的目标。突然间他无法想像那个声音是来自敌人的。那是克拉克。以前的克拉克……一切……

“钢骨，”他轻声说，“带他回来，我们需要谈谈。”

 

2015.8.2chialin 

 

几个小时后，克拉克看着显示屏里熟悉的身影倒下的画面，跌坐在角落里。他的卷发散落在额头前，披风凌乱地垂着，眼睛死死盯着屏幕，失魂落魄。其他人默默地出去了，而蝙蝠侠……不能。他只能毫无意义地站着，站在这个长得如此像他抵抗的怪物的人身边，去希望他们是不同的。希望一切能有所不同。

“他是我最好的朋友。”

蝙蝠侠点点头。“我知道。”

“我……杀了他。”

“不，”蝙蝠侠阻止他继续下去。“你没有。”

超人站着一动不动，“我应该更快的，如果我早点来，我能……为什么‘我’要杀了他？为什么‘我’这么做！”

蝙蝠侠看着他，看着这张熟悉的脸，洋溢着绝望和愤怒。克拉克。他的朋友……不。他的朋友已经死了。这是另一个人的朋友。一位逝者的朋友。

“你看起来真像他。”

蝙蝠侠移开视线。“你也像他。”

“你希望我是他，是吗？他曾经是我……”

坦承也许是件痛苦的事。他艰难地吐出一个词。“是。”

克拉克叹息道。“我也是。或许我该羞愧，但是，上帝啊……我希望你是……我希望……”

他希望他是布鲁斯。他的布鲁斯。他的朋友。蝙蝠侠盯着洞顶的石笋，它反射着光芒,滴落的水珠里所有的仪器和监控器。

“……我希望……如果我早点来……不为了什么午餐停留……我杀了他……布鲁斯……”

在痛苦的过去几个小时里，在刚才他从哈莉脸上看到可悲的自己的映射后，蝙蝠侠的脑海里充满了这些年他一直压抑的阴暗的念头。哈莉，小丑已经背叛了她无数次，伤害了她，抛弃了她……但她仍然回到小丑身边，真不科学。但他自己也是，这么近地站在这个伤害了他的人身边，这个背叛他的人，这个他无法阻止的人，即使他还来不及做这些。

“如果我能搞清楚小丑的计划，”蝙蝠侠说，“如果我能在几秒之前呼叫超人，他就不会杀死路易斯。我们就能拯救大都会。他就仍然是你。”

他从暂停的屏幕上看见，克拉克正看着他。他叹息着，转过身朝向超人，穿过他们之间短短的距离，对上超人痛苦的眼睛。

他不能假装，不能忽视，这是克拉克。曾经的克拉克……

“答应我，”蝙蝠侠说，“你不会杀了他。”

“布—蝙蝠侠……不要…”他低下头。“不要现在问我……”

“答应我。”

“不！”突然，他飘起来，拳头紧握，眼睛变成红色。

蝙蝠侠向前一步。看着他，看着他突然的变化。

克拉克的怒火消散得和他出现得一样快。

“我……我不能保证……至少现在不能……以后也……”一声破碎的抽泣。“上帝，但是  
你看起来就像他。”他捂住脸，弯下腰，但仍漂浮在空中。“对不起……我只是……需要……”

时间。但是，蝙蝠侠知道，时间不能治愈所有伤痛，一些能痊愈，一些会更糟。腐烂直至痛苦渗透骨髓，如此沉重以至于品尝到苦涩的味道，然后黑暗的疯狂的复仇。即使成功，也永远不会放下。他想起自己的父母，迪克，超人……没有一处伤口愈合，没有……

他不能撒谎，不能告诉他一切会过去的。因为一切不会淡化，永远不会变好了，永远……

他向前一步，伸手放在克拉克的手臂上，轻轻地把他拉回地面。

“求你。”

克拉克低着头，避开。

“求你，”蝙蝠侠再次尝试。“我不是他，但我们的想法是一致的，我知道他不会希望你去杀戮。”

一闪而过的微笑。“是的，如果我那么做他一定会用氪石狠狠揍我的。”他抬起头。“而且我打赌你会继承他的遗志。”

“毫无疑问。”

他们相视一笑。

“我答应你，”克拉克终于说，颤抖着，破碎地说，“我答应你。”

蝙蝠侠点点头，移开视线，又看向他。看着他乱糟糟的头发，雕塑般的脸，和未被隐藏的蓝色的眼睛，永不丧失希望的，克拉克。“我知道这么说不太对，”他低语。“但是真高兴你回来了。”

“我也……很高兴看到你在这……”克拉克说。他的眼睛盯着他。“我不想忘记他的脸，忘记他。我知道你不是……但是你看起来……很像……我希望你是……”

蝙蝠侠对上这双蓝眼睛，感觉喉咙堵住了，他试着——像克拉克一样——去记住这样貌，

这张脸，超人过去的样子。不是冷酷的独裁的领主，而是……克拉克。

他们亲吻在一起。

蝙蝠侠不知道谁先倾身缩短了他们的距离。他不能确定是不是自己，克拉克，或他们同时。他甚至不知道自己是不是还头脑清醒冷静，他……无所谓了。

他的眼睛颤抖着闭紧，头偏向一边，描摹这坚不可摧的双唇，感觉到克拉克张开嘴允许他深入，厮磨的舌部内侧，由里向外滑舔。克拉克温柔地，小心地，好像怕他会破碎似的，  
将自己的唇紧紧压着他，亲吻，碰触，拥抱。更近，更慢，更怜爱的。

不对。这是错的，而他们都很清楚。他们谁也不想要对方，他们不是真的渴望对方，不是真的想要这凌乱的喘息，温柔的触碰，急切的吞咽，当他们慢慢地亲吻着的时候，就像舞者在一间空旷的废弃的舞厅里跳舞。

身体贴得更近。

有一刻钟……他们可以假装……假装他们在别的地方……拥抱着另一个人……

拥抱着克拉克……他的克拉克……

布鲁斯……他的布鲁斯……

在紧紧贴着的双唇中……在那个时刻……

一切都很美好。

 

本章完


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

神奇女侠紧了紧她臀部星光闪闪的盔甲，把剑和盾背在肩上。要塞的冰墙反射了她所有的瑕疵；她的制服有些凸起显出一点肥肉，乱糟糟的黑发和分叉的发梢，和她苍白憔悴的脸庞。痛苦。苦涩。

她离开了。

离开堡垒。

离开超人。

她怀疑他是否会注意到她。

套索环在腰上，系了一个紧紧的结，靴子推高了扣在膝盖后面,她的一对手镯仍然像以往一样不可思议。她真希望自己能有点东西来裹在肩膀上，但这儿没有什么是超人给她的。不知道为什么，她不想带走其它的东西。

“戴安娜”

她抬起头来。“几乎没有人再这样叫我了，闪电。”她喃喃地说。

“是——是的。我知道。”他在一道模糊的红光中滑进房间。“你要回家吗？”

家。她不知道她的岛屿是否还是“家”了。

“我想是的，”她强笑着说。“很高兴又见到我的姐妹们，我几个月都没去拜访了。”

“你还会回来吗？”

这个问题使她失去了平衡。“我……”

“哦，”他望着一边，“我明白了。”

她觉得自己的喉咙发紧，肩膀颤抖。

“真的？”压抑的声音。“你真的不回来了吗？”他抬头，对上了她的眼睛，但迅速地移开了。

“对——对的，”深呼吸。

“我看见他，好吧，亲吻另一个世界的蝙蝠侠。那是…比利…之前”他停下来。

“我知道，”神奇女侠逼着自己说。“有时候必须做出牺牲。”

“是的。只是…整个形势真的很…糟糕。”他把手指插进头罩里。“比利没做错任何事，你知道，那个被执行死刑的人也没有。他们都是好人，”

她等着。

压抑了许久的话飞快地从闪电嘴里吐出。“当他，嗯，吻那个蝙蝠侠的时候，嗯，蝙蝠侠没有亲回去。就像，真的，没有亲回去，你知道吗？”一段纠结的话。“这让我想，蝙蝠侠是如何被刻下那个烙印，以及怎么摔断了那些肋骨和手，我忍不住想，也许这不是酥皮第一次”闪电停了一下，“吻他。”

她保持沉默。

"现在你要离开，"闪电继续说，话语有点混乱。"但蝙蝠侠，不是我们的蝙蝠侠，仍然在这里。全世界都认为他死了，所以我不明白为什么他还在这里。可能我知道，只是我不想仔细思考。每个人都给别人那种表情，尤其是哈尔和亚当，看起来就像是鬣狗打算从狮子那偷食物的表情。他们说一种奇怪的语言，不是氪星语，[2]我不会氪星语，但我可以告诉你不是，你知道的。现在，我不是说什么不好的事，因为我不知道这是否是坏事，我很害怕说了这些。万一酥皮[1]在注意这里，他可能会伤害他们，如果他们是无辜的，这将会是我的错。我将不能为他们辩解，就像和比利在一起……那时我冻住了，这很奇怪，因为，嗯，我是闪电侠，但我无法移动。我几乎不能呼吸！我不可控制地想一切是不是还正常。我不知道，因为其他人似乎没有太难过。我不是很了解那孩子，但他是个好孩子，我们一起闲逛……我不认为这是公平的，但我不能说。"

"闪电。"

他停住了，盯着她，眼睛无助。

"超人是对的。"

“真的吗？"

“是的，"她撒谎了。"一切都没问题。"

"我不是一个孩子，"他说，一个摇摇欲坠的笑容。"我可以用两个学位来证明，"他摇了摇头。"抱歉。我甚至不知道为什么这一切把我搞得如此糟糕。"他戴着手套的手指穿过头发。"只是所有一切似乎瞬间发生了，你知道。反叛者。镜像们。赛尼斯托说歌谭有最多的反叛者。酥皮似乎并不关心，他甚至没有试图阻止镜像们攻击监狱，甚至没试着去抓住真正的蝙蝠侠。”

"他要顾虑的事太多了。"神奇女侠的声音变得冷酷。

"你是说他正忙着和他的新玩具蝙蝠侠在一起。”闪电低语。太快太轻了，她甚至不能确定他说了这话。

她给了闪电一个锐利的眼神。"别。”

这警告其实已经晚了。

他能听到那么多，那么远……所有反对他的言辞都会受到惩罚的。她只希望他没有注意到闪电的一时失言，和自己提醒的话。

“对不起，”他又说。”我知道这一切我都不该说。我真的不是想暗示什么，你知道的。”

她沉重地点头。”我知道。”

“恩，我只想说，我会想你的。我知道你还是会来这儿，可能还比我频繁，但是我会想你的，你知道，在这儿，有你在的时候我总是感觉更安全些。”

话音还在这个水晶房里飘荡着。

她深吸一口气。“谢谢你。”

“恩，”他的嘴角弯成了一个拙劣的模仿微笑，“不用谢，我想。”

在共同的沉默中,他们互相看了看。然后他离开了。一道模糊的红色。她叹了口气，揉揉眉头。他是一个不稳定的人，又太忠于传统道德价值观，太注重于人们的权利和自由，太短视而不能看到更光明的未来，更伟大的计划。

操，但她现在很难亲眼看到这宏伟的蓝图实现的那天了…她所看到的完美世界的奠基，她和超人一起完成的。他放弃了一个伟大的梦想，让其从一砖一瓦开始奔溃。他放弃了一个伟大的梦想，来交换他曾经一直的幻想。为了操他妈的蝙蝠侠。[3]

而实际上他甚至不是蝙蝠侠。只是他的替身而已。

现在这重要吗？

她拿起她的头饰，戴在头上和额头上，最后照了照镜子，试着去发现别人所称赞的美丽，试图找到她曾经的模样。她放弃了，离开房间。

堡垒的大厅是空的，墙壁上有一个死亡星球遥远的记忆。

她不愿流连，高跟鞋一踩地面，俯冲穿过荒凉的大厅，穿过这个成为她的家好几年的地方，穿过超人的孤独城堡。

她应该一直飞行，离开，但是她停下来了。

她停了下来，转过身，看着这片她和超人之间的水晶墙，她心中那微弱的复仇之火，他对她做的一切历历在目，他抛弃了她，让她丧失尊严地匍匐在他的靴子之下。

她抿着嘴，握紧拳头，呼吸卡在喉咙里。她走近那门，看着它扫描，然后慢慢地打开。

房间大得离谱，圆形的大厅，两侧收集的旗帜点燃它金色的顶。中间是战争指挥桌，超人坐在后面看着墙上的报告，一个小小的微笑出现在他的唇角。

“超人”

“神奇女侠，”他皱起眉头。“你穿上了旧制服。”

“是的，”她回答道。“我要走了。”

他眨了眨眼睛，皱了皱眉头，回头继续看墙壁。“很抱歉听到这个。”

“真的？”

沉默。

他没有听，没有听到闪电的话。一部分的她为上天的怜悯感到感激，另一部分的她却在枯萎。他没有关注她，没有在意她。她本来已经离开了，而他不会意识到，不会注意到。

她的眼神落在他面前的桌子上，浏览被忽视的文件。她想到了闪电说的。尽管超人明显忽视她，这些报告仍然把她作为第二领袖，但那还会持续多久呢。

“我们在哥谭的巡逻队被市民中的暴徒、私人义警和一些以前的超级恶棍袭击，”她叙述报告。“自从小丑张扬的回归和被报道，哥谭最近出现了不少的骚动。”

“是的，”超人说。“这更证明了蝙蝠侠和小丑联合对抗我们。否则，一个理智的人绝不会让小丑自由。”

她的嘴唇抿得更紧。“可能是这样，超人，但问题是你要怎么做？”

“增加巡逻人数…或者我可以利用亚特兰蒂斯人。现在，海王终于签署条约，海洋是属于我的。”他看着她。“或者我可以依靠天堂岛。我相信这就是你现在要去的地方。你可以带领她们到哥谭，管理这……”他想了想，“市民骚动。”

她觉得愤怒从肚子里升腾起来，她咽下苦涩“我们不是警察，”坚决地。“我们为神圣的使命战斗。我们不会去翻垃圾桶，找一个小丑。”

“那让亚特兰蒂斯人去吧，”他挥了挥手说。“我相信他们会找到他。”

“这不仅仅是小丑的问题，”她厉声说。“自从他来到这里，这些冲突不断加剧，但他不是真正的原因。”一个意味深长停顿。“你知道谁是原因。”

他心不在焉地点点头。“蝙蝠侠。”

“是的，”她艰难地说。“蝙蝠侠。”

他笑了,眼睛仍然聚焦在墙上。

她的瞳孔收窄。“你现在看着他，对吧，”她喃喃地说，“另一个蝙蝠侠。”

他点点头，毫无愧意地。“他逃脱了他的束缚，试图黑进堡垒系统去打开门。”一个缓慢的微笑，“他学习氪星语的速度真是惊人。”

她睁大了眼睛。“他打破……怎么做到的？”

“机器人上次喂他时，他偷了一个叉子，”超人说。“因为那手铐没有完全修复，他才能把它稍微打开，然后制造短路。”他摇了摇头。“只用左手。”

“你不打算让他停下来吗？”

超人摇了摇头。“他不会有更多进展的。但是…看着他工作真是有意思。我想念这个了。”他的低下眉毛。“现在，他被官方地宣布死亡。其实没有，我把他关在牢房里……我应该让机器人准备一个合适的房间。”

她握紧拳头。“给他我的房间吧。”声音更苦涩。“我不再需要它了。”

天啊，他似乎真的在这么考虑。想了一下，他的眼神变得冷酷，摇了摇头。“那房间太舒适了，”他喃喃地说。“对一个甚至拒绝去承认……”他停下来，看了看她，终于看了她。“你来有什么事吗？”

“没什么，”她撒谎。“我只是来说再见。”

超人接受了，继续转身望着墙壁，现在她知道他在看什么了。

她的愤怒像沸腾的水溢出锅边，无法控制地在她身上蔓延，从身体到嘴唇之间。

“而且，”她冷笑着说，“我来提醒你，你曾经许下的承诺。”她落到地上，抓起一些他办公桌上的文件，并把它们猛烈地扔向他。“自从你开始接管，哥谭市还是一直属于蝙蝠侠！当说起你的统治的安全，新闻记者结结巴巴。甚至你的联盟正在崩溃！闪电在崩溃的边缘，沙赞死了，其他有一半人像秃鹫一样环绕着你。而你不在乎！”

她小声地“你正在失去一切，超人。”

超人的眼睛变红。“你想让我做什么？”他冷笑。“我已制造了我们的完美世界。我杀死了所有的怪物，帮助了所有的人，为了什么？我给了这个可悲的星球一切！你还想让我做什么？”

“拯救我们，超人，”她说。“这是你所承诺的。那就是你要做的事！”

“我已经做了！”他站起来。“我已经拯救了这个世界无数次，多到数不清。你仍然要求更多。即使是你。”

“我爱你，”她抽噎着。

“路易斯从来没有要求过我什么，”超人咆哮着。“而布鲁斯……”

“布鲁斯？”她听到自己的笑声，一个丑陋的，尖锐的，声音。“你他妈的怎么还认为你有什么机会与那个怪物在一起？你怎么这么他妈的瞎了？他恨你！”

“他会爱……”

“不！他不会！一个傻瓜也可以看出！他永远不会爱你的！”

红色。她把手镯放在面前抵抗射向她的热视线。它们被她的手镯反射，打到冰面上，碎片随着雷鸣般的冰裂纹落下。超人突然飞到她头上，俯视着她。在他发光的眼睛的威胁下，她和超人对峙。

他刚才试着杀了她。

他试着用他的视线划过她的喉咙，他试图了结她。

“滚，”他咆哮着。

滚烫的泪水沾在她的睫毛上。“操——操你，”她结结巴巴地说。

“现在。”

她哭着转身飞离了房间，飞出城堡，飞过海洋，飞向她的岛屿，她的家——天堂岛。

她撞到阳光浸透的沙滩上，蜷缩起来，哭了。

 

 

[1]没错，只有小闪还这么神经大条地叫不义超——酥皮，不知道说什么好。  
[2]所以说只有老爷一个人类会氪星语是不对的，灯侠都会说，可能靠灯戒作为语言转换器。他们用星际另一种语言交流，有背着不义超密谋的嫌疑。  
[3]”为了操他妈的蝙蝠侠”是这样读的“为了 操(动词） 他妈的（语气词） 蝙蝠侠”.我好拼，滚了……

 

 

 

2015.8.4  
她哭着，直到喉咙沙哑，眼睛红肿。

她感到有点头痛，就仰面躺着，盯着太阳慢慢溜过天空，凝视着荒凉的阳光布满云缕，直到第一颗星星开始在天空闪烁。

“我爱你，”她听到自己说。“我爱你这么多。我爱我们的世界。我们完美的世界。我愿为之付出一切。”她干笑着。“为我们共同的理想。”

她一直在等待，等着他从空中落到她面前，把她拥入怀中，向她道歉，告诉她他也爱她，把她带回到城堡，回到他们的家。

她一直等着，直到天空从漆黑再次变成粉红，海鸥飞出石崖在翻腾的浪花中觅食。

他没有来。也许他根本没去听她的话，就像他对闪电那样。他没有听到闪电的话，即使巴里在他自己的堡垒里说了叛逆的话。她怎么会有什么不同待遇？她怎么会相信自己会得到比闪电更多的注意呢？毕竟，现在她只是他的队伍里一个成员罢了。她对他没有任何特别了。可能从来就没有过。

她站起来，看了看她栖息一夜的金色沙滩，然后飞到空中。她绕着海岸线飞，直到找到了那座金光闪闪的白色城市，它一直延伸到悬崖上。看到她飞在空中，有几个侍卫停了下来，指着她。一个小女孩尖叫着，躲在她母亲的身后。没有挥手，没有人欢呼她的凯旋归来。

她落在宫殿的边缘，被吓一跳的守卫包围了。发现她就是毫发无伤的戴安娜公主后，一个侍女出现，给了她一盆圣水和毛巾。接着另一个侍女，端上盛满面包、葡萄等食物的盘子。侍女的另一只手里，握着一杯粉红葡萄酒。

“给——给你，”她结结巴巴地说。

神奇女侠感激地接过毛巾，迅速地洗了脸和手，然后拿过酒杯，让美酒滋润干渴的喉咙。这是一种奇怪的味道，从未喝过，她皱起眉头。

“我的母亲在哪里？”

那姑娘的脸看起来十分茫然。

“女王在哪里？”

“女王？”

“是的。”她耐心地说。“女王，她在哪里？”

“你就是女王，”另一个女孩说。“七个月前，前任女王死了。”

神奇女侠盯着那女孩。“不可能，我没有收到消息……”

“我们派使者去告诉你她生病了，”另一个姑娘紧张地说。“但你不肯见我们的使者。我……我想你太芒了？”女孩尝试了外来词‘很芒’。

“忙？”神奇女侠纠正了她。“我太忙了…我记得……”

另一个女孩迅速点点头。“姐妹们听到你这么说，都非常非常生气。薇薇安说你不想再回来了，因为你忙着帮男人耕地。”她皱起眉头。“外面世界的男人应该学会像我们一样，自己播种收获的。”

这两个女孩都严肃地点了点头。

神奇女侠觉得很恶心。恐怕她们说的不是在土地上耕种，而是超人在她身上耕耘。婊子。这…这就是现在亚马逊人对她的看法…这就是她曾经的家…而她的母亲…她的母亲死了……在等待女儿的归来中死去，然而她直到今天才发现。赫拉啊。…她怎么能原谅自己…怎么……

“你看起来不像昨天那么好，”一个女孩说。“你生病了吗？”

她僵住了。“昨天？”

“昨天你回来过，”女孩说。“而且当你意识到自己已经走了这么久的时候，你很愤怒。”

“我……”她的镜像，当然是她。“我去哪儿了？”

女孩们看起来很困惑。

神奇女侠攒起拳头，“我离开了吗？我昨晚在这过夜了吗？我去了哪儿？”

“我--我不知道！对不起！”神奇女侠将酒杯摔到地上，举起她的手要打她。

“我在这儿，戴安娜！”

她转过身来。她的镜像漂浮在窗外。阳光下她的金甲闪闪发光，黑色亮丽的头发平直光滑，全身肌肉曲线优雅流畅，她的眼睛是明亮的蓝色。

她是美丽的，完美的。

“让女孩们退下。”而且自信。

怎么会？她的镜像怎么会比她更优秀呢？她怎么会这么完美，而她是如此…所以…如果她是那样的，超人将永远不会离开她的。如果她是如此完美，她就不需要求超人帮她建造一个完美的世界。

“你在这里干什么？”神奇女侠轻声说。

“我在找你，戴安娜。”

“没有人…没人再那样叫我了……”

另一个神奇女侠的眼睛眯了起来。“为什么？这是你的名字，你的母亲给予你的。你忘了你的名字，戴安娜。”

“我没有。”

“你让你的母亲孤独地死去，”她继续说。“她不是在恳求伟大的神奇女侠的关注。她只是想要见她的公主，她的女儿，她只想见你，戴安娜。”

神奇女侠飞出窗户，和她的镜像缠斗在一起。“别那样叫我！”她揍了她一拳。“再没人能那样叫我！”另一拳。“永远！”一只手抓住了她的拳头，一只膝盖撞到了她的肚子。

“我不想叫你神奇女侠，”她的镜像吐了一口唾沫。她们在空中抓着对方，一会上升，一会下落。“神奇女侠是亚马逊人的保护者。她们的骄傲！”他们一起撞到了对面的悬崖上，滚下来。“你不配。”她们的打斗击碎了崖壁和岩石。“我不会叫你神奇女侠的！”她们一起撞到山下的石板路上。

神奇女侠试着站起来。但一瞬间，她的镜像坐在了她身上，把她钉住，落下一拳又一拳。她感觉到她身下的大理石变成了粉末，嘴里尝到血和胆汁的苦味，而她的绳索被从腰间拽下来，绑住了她的肩膀和手腕。

“这不公平，”她听到自己说。“我爱他。我愿意为我们的完美世界做任何事。这不公平。我应该像你一样，看起来像你一样，而他应该爱我，而不是那个人。为什么他要爱他？一切本可以完美无缺…我们会是完美的一对。”

“而你的完美世界导致我最好的朋友被杀，”她的镜像咆哮着。“那就公平吗？”

 

 

本章完


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
译者提醒：NC-17，不义超视角。

 

他知道自己在伤害他。

布鲁斯不断地退缩，不由自主地痛呼，破碎地喘息。在他的触摸下，肌肉紧紧地绷起。

但在那一刻，他不在乎。

布鲁斯挣扎着想起来。他抓住他的脖子，粗鲁地把他推回到硬床垫上，感觉到手下的细胞破裂出血，感觉到他的手指造成的淤青。

没关系。

这并不重要，即使布鲁斯翻腾，扭曲，徒劳地挣扎反抗他。他仍然觉得燥热、怒火和狂野的快乐在体内升腾，感觉到自己的手臂颤抖，嘴巴发干。

这并不重要，因为尽管他一面厌恶自我，一面为布鲁斯脆弱的美丽而激动万分。看到永远强势的蝙蝠侠欲火焚身，被伤害，被压制。他抚摸着，伤痕是完美肌肉上的镶嵌，而现在蒙上一层色情的汗水。还有他挣扎着投向自己的拳头，呲牙咧嘴的表情，和咽下自己背叛的呻吟的小动作，无不令超人的下身收紧。

他用另一只手抓住布鲁斯的臀部，让他动弹不得，然后带着紧迫感插入他，更快，更硬。

他听到布鲁斯停止了呼吸，发出痛苦的喊声。

他的双手挠着超人在他的臀部的手，徒劳地想拉开他。

“超人……”他呼吸困难，毫无快感。“操你——超人！”

超人突然意识到他是多么用力地握着布鲁斯的臀部，几乎要弄碎他了。他强迫自己把手松开，握起拳头狠狠撞到墙上，造成用雷电般的裂纹。

他快要……一种令人颤抖的愉悦，从阴茎到身躯，从指尖到脚趾。一股热潮，像火焰在他的血管里燃烧。他一直看着布鲁斯，贪婪地用眼神吞噬他。被强迫的，脸红的，反抗的布鲁斯。他射在他身体里，充满他，上了他。

他太粗鲁了，而他知道这会伤害他。

但在那一刻，他不在乎。

他发出最后一声呻吟，放开布鲁斯的脖子，滑下来。

一瞬间，布鲁斯翻身起来。超人把手掌放在他的背上，把他压回去，脸朝下，倒在床上。

“你是……”超人稳住呼吸说，“这样一个顽固的混蛋…如果你停止反抗的话，这就不会那么痛苦。”

布鲁斯盯着他，淡蓝色的眼睛里有着毫不掩饰的愤怒。但是马上愤怒被压制了，一闪而过的……恐惧？可能是吗？在超人让他的眼睛发光的一瞬间。这反应很细微，被隐藏在咆哮之下。但它确实在那里。布鲁斯畏缩了一下，艰难地呼吸着，收紧了他的拳头。超人张开嘴，欲言又止，他的呼吸缓慢恢复正常。

但布鲁斯的没有，房间里响着他的咳嗽声。脖子上的抓痕似乎伤到了他的气管。

超人翘起嘴角。“对不起，布鲁斯。我差点忘了。”

他悬浮片刻，把布鲁斯翻过身来。

“轮到你了。”他飘到下方，用舌头舔着他勃起的阴茎，当感觉到它更胀大时，轻轻地咬了一下顶端。他更用力地吸吮着，当布鲁斯不由自主地向前时咧嘴一笑。

他上下滑动地舔着，用力一吸，直到几滴纯白的前液流到他的舌头上。

布鲁斯摇晃扭动，抓紧身下的床单，嘴唇抿成一条线，咬紧下颚。

他打出握住他阴茎的底端，一边上下摩擦，一边把另一只手的手指深深塞进他嘴里。

“发出声音来，布鲁斯。”

他温柔而不容反抗地撑开他的嘴。瞬间，像一座大坝的崩溃，他的喉咙里发出一声压抑的呻吟。

超人把他的臀部和布鲁斯的撞在一起，用阴茎摩擦着他的身体，同时随着他的呼吸有规律地撸动他的阴茎。

布鲁斯喘息着，呻吟着，咬着超人的手指，向后仰起头，试图让他的手指离开嘴巴。

但是他在高潮，为了他而高潮。

超人飘回来，吻了吻他脖子的一侧，滑到喉咙，下巴，顺着他的脸颊上粗糙形状的烙印。

……上帝……这个男人像罂粟一样让人上瘾。仅仅是舔舐就给人带来无上的快感，偶尔从他嘴里泄露的呻吟让他欲火焚身，还有他弓起的脊背……上帝……这可是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠，那个只用一个阴沉的瞪视就能将整个正义联盟击退的，那个让所有超能力者臣服在他面前的，蝙蝠侠。在他身下，为他而高潮。

他的，他是属于他的。

布鲁斯射了出来，他拱起脊背，发出压抑的呻吟。他的脸染上红晕，射在他们紧贴的身体上。

布鲁斯应该是他的，超人知道，他也是布鲁斯的。他属于布鲁斯。这就像布鲁斯属于他一样毫无疑问。布鲁斯只要转头向前倾，吻他，就能拥有他。

只要他回应，他就能拥有超人。

超人把他的手指拿出来，轻轻吻了布鲁斯的嘴角，诱哄着，恳求着。

他只需要承认他显而易见的渴望，承认他们渴望彼此，承认他也爱他。他只要吻回他，这样一个简单的动作，那所有的痛苦，所有的不确定，以及神奇女侠的谎言将不复存在。他只要……

布鲁斯把头转向一边，拒绝了他。

超人给了他一拳，力道大得让他的头撞到一边，鲜血洒在他的唇边，他艰难地痛苦地喘息。

“你真固执，”超人喃喃地说，试着掩盖他声音中苦涩的失望，试着让自己听起来坚定，而不是深深的绝望。“你必须看到它。你必须明白…这是正确的，布鲁斯。我们在一起是多么正确。”他摇了摇头。“你为什么要假装不呢？为什么要假装这一切都是如此……错误。你为什么不承认呢？拒绝我？”

“为什么你要得到我？”布鲁斯咆哮着。“我不是你的蝙蝠侠。”

超人捧起他的脸。“你们是一样的，你看不出来吗？我们的世界…没有区别。只有时间不同，”他假装笑了一下。“时间毒害了这个世界的蝙蝠侠，让他反抗我。但你…你永远不会……”他摇了摇头。“不，不对，你和他不一样。你是更好的那个，你就是我本该拥有的蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯。你看不见吗？我们注定在一起，注定要一起重建这个世界，修复它。保护它。”

他倾身，将一个小小的吻压到布鲁斯的嘴唇上，尝到鲜血，汗液和散发的性感的味道。他深吸了一口布鲁斯丰富的、醉人的香气。

“我需要你，”超人听到自己的低语。“你是完美的…上帝，我还没有想要某个人…需要某个人…失去控制到对你这个地步，从没有，只是看到你……”

他又吻了一下布鲁斯，假装没有看到布鲁斯试图扭转躲开，紧抿嘴唇。他沉溺于描绘嘴唇的形状，他胡子拉碴的下巴轻微的刺痒感，和脸颊上粗糙的烙印边缘。

“你会承认的，”他紧挨着他的皮肤叹了口气。“我肯定你会。我了解你。你会承认我们在一起完美无缺。这世界是完美无缺的，而你会坐在我的王座之侧。”

“你，”布鲁斯咆哮着，“你根本不了解我。”

但是这话语中的愤怒，蔑视，甚至恨意，并不重要。他不能否认，他为了他而高潮，他们为彼此而高潮。没有什么能抹去这一事实，他爱他。迟早他会承认的。他将不得不停止虚伪地否认。

他倒在床上，强势地把他圈在怀里，完全无视他的吼叫抗议。

他想着未来，他们的未来。

他勾画着，直到睡意渐渐袭来。

 

 

当他醒来时，他感到温暖，快乐，充实。

他躺在柔软的床垫上，凝视着头上的冰顶穹庐，其上是被五光十色的繁星点缀的夜空。大多星星因为太遥远，超越了人类的视力极限。

他一直在做梦，梦到某件事…很久之前的事…过去。镜像们第一次出现的时间，神奇女侠第一次离开他的时候，他第一次找到布鲁斯的时候，他的布鲁斯。

他第一次和布鲁斯相拥而眠。

他意识到有人在他旁边睡着。

他侧过头看着他微笑，在睡眠中，布鲁斯脸上严肃的线条柔和了，紧绷的轮廓软化了，他的年龄似乎仅仅增添了他的魅力，而没有一丝一毫损害它。他理所应当这样，睡在他身旁，成为他的伴侣。

可能是感应到超人身体的热量，布鲁斯转头，挪到他旁边。星光照在他棱角分明的脸上，他的颧骨，和他脸上褪色的烙印。

超人看向那伤疤，他脸上粗糙的烙印，感觉到微微刺痛的后悔。已经很多年了，很多年，自从他一怒之下给布鲁斯打下烙印，自从布鲁斯开始用那种完美的麻木的表情看着他。从那以后，它总是令人回忆起他们的初次结合，既美妙绝伦，又糟糕透顶。

他伸出手去，好像想抹去那伤疤。

布鲁斯睁开双眼，坐起来。

“您想要什么，主人？”

超人张开嘴，痛苦地盯着布鲁斯，盯着他毫无表情的脸。别……

别，别这样。布鲁斯应该爱他的，他应该接受他的爱。他们注定要在一起，成为伴侣，共同统治世界。不……

“布鲁斯，我……”

布鲁斯一动不动。

“布鲁斯，这……这不对……”他摇头。“别叫我主人。”

“我该叫你什么？”

超人几乎不敢直视他的眼睛，他眼里心如死灰的平静，近乎残酷。他宁可接受他的愤怒，他的恐惧，无论什么，只要能使他的眼睛再次生机勃勃。

“我能给你一切你想要的，”他喃喃地说。“布鲁斯，我不想……你不是我的奴隶……这不对。这……”缓慢地。“这不是真的。”

布鲁斯神色不动，他的眼睛浸满黑暗，几根银色的头发垂在额头前。超人不能无视那表情，不能无视他眼中日渐加深的绝望。

下一秒，他跪在他身边，帮他理了理头发，捧起他的脸。

“你对我几乎意味着一切，布鲁斯。一直都是。你知道的。”

布鲁斯没有像超人预期的那样抵抗他的碰触，当然也没有欢迎它。他允许这一切发生，就像自己是一个玩偶，让超人摆弄他，触摸他，但是绝不回应他。如塑料制品一样毫无情绪。

“不，布鲁斯，不要……不要这样做……”

……这一定是一个……梦境

“你想要我做什么，超人？”

他叫他的方式……那只是一个单词，一个无意义的标签。没有亲密，没有爱情，没有温柔。

“爱我。”

布鲁斯动起来，他把床单折叠到一边，开始脱下衣服。

“布鲁斯，停下！”超人几乎窒息。“不要！那不是我的意思！”

布鲁斯停下来，看着他，等待，像一台电脑等待它的下一个指令，冰冷得像房间四壁的极冰。

“不要，”超人感觉到自己肩膀颤抖，他受伤地看着布鲁斯荒凉的眼睛。“不应该这样。这不是……这不是你，布鲁斯。这……这不能是我们。我爱你。”

布鲁斯立刻回答，这就像一个预先录制的留言。“我永远不会爱你。”

他说的和他们第一次做爱后说的一模一样，和超人第一次宣称他会让布鲁斯放弃仇恨而爱上他后说的一模一样。他一直想摆脱这句话，他认为这句话毫无意义…然而它却如附骨之蛆，如影随形。

愤怒在他心中升起，布鲁斯永远这么说，永远在撒谎。

“再说一遍，”超人轻声说，“如果你再说一遍，我会杀了你。”

没有丝毫犹豫，“我永远不会爱你。”

超人盯着他，看着他坚定的绝不退缩的表情，和他眼中残忍的诚实。

他渴望死亡。

这认识狠狠抽了他一鞭，比氪石更让人痛苦。

愤怒使他失控。

“不，”超人吼道。“你该意识到，你注定该爱我。你本该很快乐的。我们应该很幸福。我们应该很幸福！”

然而布鲁斯摇头，否认，否认一切。

“不……不不不……这不对！这不是我们。这是…一个梦……一个谎言。神奇女侠的谎言。是她把这个念头放在我的脑海里。就是她说我们永远不可能幸福。她是错的。你爱我！”

布鲁斯没有回应，没有反应，没有在超人严厉的语气下畏缩，像一个玩偶，一台电脑，一个习惯了主人阴晴不定性格的奴隶。

“不……”超人抓住他，把他拉过来，他们的嘴唇压在一起。布鲁斯允许自己被吻，允许自己张开嘴，允许超人的侵入。他没有像过去那样反抗，没有咬紧下巴或试图转头……但不知怎的，这个空洞的接受更糟糕…糟透了…至少以前他表现出了某种情绪，一些反应。而现在他似乎被掏空了，麻木，冰冷。超人放开他。“操，我命令你吻我！”

布鲁斯顺从地探身吻他，无心地嘴唇接触，然后退回去，等着他的下一个命令。

超人瞪大眼睛，咬紧牙关，野蛮地拉下他的裤子。他需要一些回应，无论什么，只要能证明这是他的伪装，一个谎言。

他把布鲁斯的腿拉到肩膀上，把整个长度吞进喉咙。他把布鲁斯的臀部抓在手里，并开始拉他向前，让他们互相碰撞挤压，粗暴地用舌头舔舐他的皮肤。

布鲁斯立刻硬了。但他依旧冷漠，木然。很快一切就结束了。除了一嘴的精液，手指形状的淤痕，什么都没有，他甚至没有发出任何声音。他看着他，等待，就像之前一样，等着他的下一个命令。

超人似乎承受不了他的失败。他感觉自己得到一种悲凉的、可怕的认识，他已经失去了他，失去了布鲁斯，他没能让他爱上他，他失败了……他得到的不是相爱的恋人，而只是一个他创造的机器人性奴隶。

“别这样对我，”超人喃喃地说，他倒在床上，看着布鲁斯趴在他双腿之间，埋头吞下他的阴茎。布鲁斯简单、原始、高效地动着，移动他的嘴，舌头和双手。现在他拥有丰富精确的知识了，关于如何使超人尽快达到高潮。

尽管超人不想承认，但这确实太高效了。他的脸热得通红，手攥成拳头，当他释放进布鲁斯嘴里的时候他不受控制地呻吟。布鲁斯吞了下去，用前臂擦去嘴上的残留，然后坐回去，等待下一个指令。

超人坐起来。他的呼吸慢慢恢复了正常的节奏。

他对上布鲁斯的冰冷的目光。

“你真的想死？”

“是的。”

他放轻声音，迷惑的。“为什么？”

“我厌恶我的生活。”残忍，简单，诚实。

“为什么？我爱你，关心你。我愿意为你做任何事。只要你停止这样…只要你爱我…生活将是完美的。”他摇了摇头。“已经很多年了，布鲁斯。经过这么多年你应该能理解…你应该看到……”

“这是你唯一无法从我身上得到的，超人，”布鲁斯说。“你能破坏我。你能占有我。但你不能得到这个。”他的眼神冰冷。“这是我唯一能保留的。”

“如果你放弃这样，我能给你整个世界。”

“我知道。”他闭上眼，脸上的皱纹加深了。他低下头。“我不想要你的世界。”他的声音从来没有从冰冷的音调中升起。“我不想要这个，” 睁开眼睛。 “我不想要你。”一个可怕的停顿。“我从来没想要过。”

“你在骗我。你想要它！”

布鲁斯的脸在痛苦中扭曲。

“你明明想要!你现在仍然想要！是谁？谁让你转而对抗我？是神奇女侠？另一个蝙蝠侠？还是小丑？谁？！”

 

 

 

 

 

“超人……放手……”

超人醒了。

他正在他的床上，他的床单缠在他周围，布鲁斯在他身上。

“超人，”他咬牙切齿，脸上沾满汗水，声音颤抖，瞪大了眼睛。“放……啊……放手。”他脸上的烙印是红色的，刚被刻上，周围是一系列的擦伤，咬痕和抓痕，跨越半张脸。他的头发仍然是黑色的。

梦…

那只是一个梦…

他早就意识到的……

“放开我。”

超人意识到他正抓着布鲁斯的手腕，捏着它，在弄碎它的边缘。他一定是在做梦时抓住了布鲁斯，把他拉到身上。

“超人……”

他放开手。

布鲁斯喘着气，几乎跌在他身上，他的手腕红肿。

“对不起。”

他的眼睛射出锐利的视线犹如冰冷的匕首。他返回到床上离他最远的地方，看着他，就像一只羚羊紧张地盯着一只路过的狮子。

“我不是故意……”揉了揉太阳穴。“我做了一个梦。一个噩梦。”

布鲁斯看起来似乎准备不顾断腿从床垫上跳下去，怀疑，仇恨和恐惧主导了他的眼睛，但是，上帝，他还是那么美。没有空洞，麻木，和他的梦里完全不同。

超人任由自己沉在床垫里，叹了口气，是最近一切的压力，关于战争，关于布鲁斯的行为，关于神奇女侠的离开…所有的一切都慢慢地在削弱他。但他不能屈服于压力。他不能让它展露在布鲁斯和他之间。现在不能，当布鲁斯还在犹疑的时候。他仍需战斗。他必须保持无坚不摧，不可战胜，掌控一切，他必须保持掌控。

“好吧，”他喃喃地说。“我不会再伤害你。你可以回去睡觉了。”

但是布鲁斯没有睡，超人也没有。

终于到了早上，超人从床上爬出来，迅速穿上他的制服。他一边系披风，一边转过身来，看到布鲁斯正从床上望着他。

“我晚上回来。”

布鲁斯没有回应，他眯起眼，似乎在算计什么。

超人迅速移开视线，这表情太像布鲁斯在他梦中的样子，冰冷，黑暗，似乎离他很远很远。布鲁斯害怕他，但恐惧不足以使他丧失理智，只是让他更小心。使他变得更危险。

伴随一声呼啸，他飞走了，冲出堡垒，在大气层之上飞行。

一瞬间，他意识到愤怒的人们在哥谭抵抗亚特兰蒂斯人，他看到聚集在正义大厅外的群众，听到他的手下们在战斗中的呼喊。还好最后他们击退了群众，从人群中抓住了主要领导人。

控制。他必需保持掌控。他正在失去掌控，世界各地的人们都在看着哥谭，看着大都会，看着他的帝国的逐渐崩溃。

是蝙蝠侠和小丑。他们在密谋着什么。他们正在破坏他的影响，破坏人们对他的信任。他们让每个人都转而对抗他，就像他们对布鲁斯做得那样。用邪恶的谎言。

像神奇女侠告诉他的那个谎言一样。

像布鲁斯告诉他的谎言一样。

像那个入侵他的梦境的谎言一样，扭曲了他的梦，用深深的怀疑去摧毁他。

他揉了揉太阳穴，飞离地球，远离噪音、干扰和谎言，远离无穷无尽的寻求帮助的哭声，远离抗议者的呼喊，远离他的盟友们的窃窃私语。他需要去思考，去弄明白，去解决各地混乱的漩涡。

联盟正在崩溃，他的世界逐渐支离破碎，更重要的是，布鲁斯仍然不承认……甚至不跟他说话…只要他愿意…如果超人能相信他。布鲁斯将能够解决一切问题，修复这一切。有蝙蝠侠在他身边，他们一定可以实现那个靠神奇女侠只能梦想的和平世界。有了蝙蝠侠，他可以把联盟拉回到统一战线，平息抗议。

他们的世界，最终会被拯救。

只要布鲁斯站在他这边。

 

本章完


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
主世界蝙蝠侠视角

 

布鲁斯站在浴室的花洒下，任热水冲刷皮肤，带来难以忍受的疼痛。

他用力擦洗手臂、胸膛、脖子，直到皮肤变得通红。

但他仍然能味道他的味道，掩藏在肥皂的香味之下，独特的强势的超人的味道。这气味在他的皮肤上，下巴上，每一个毛孔里；残留在他的舌头上，牙齿上，嘴唇上……他被呛住了，喝了一大口肥皂水，然后又被呛住了。

他脑海中一直回放这些画面，超人在他身上，伤害他。

他仍能感受到牙齿的疼痛，因为他徒劳地咬那入侵的舌头。

他仍能感受到那坚不可摧的手指在挤压他，固定他，轻松得仿佛他没有重量，什么都不是。

你想要这样。[1]

他拿起浴巾，咬牙擦了擦脸。在他的右侧脸颊，在被烧伤的皮肤上，那个烙印。

不是吗？

他擦着直到伤口渗出血丝。

婊子。

直到脸部麻木。

你想要被强迫。

“不！”

他低下头，闭上眼睛，张开嘴急促地呼吸。

……超人……

他仍然闻到他的味道。

鲜明，强势，异类。

他试着控制住自己，用嘴巴呼吸。但是他不能忽视，到处都是，这气味充斥整个空间，每样东西，太浓厚以至于他几乎无法呼吸，太强烈以至于他觉得自己要窒息了。

就好像他还在这里……看着他……靠近他……

布鲁斯转向房门，但一不小心，伤腿[2]失去平衡，用手支撑着跪在瓷砖交错的水晶地面上。

他气喘吁吁，大口大口地呼吸这异样的空气

……窒息……

他快要窒息了。

他撑着自己站起来，靠在墙上，面对着门。

似乎他的红披风随时会出现在那，他会带着一种……一种不容置疑的表情出现，带着他黑暗，沉重，疯狂的爱。

什么都没有.

门仍然关着。

只有他一个人。

他慢慢恢复呼吸，按捺下心里纷乱不堪的情绪，控制住自己。

他做不到，他没法撑下去了，不能……

不是因为超人强奸了他。两次。不是。他能忍受它。

是他清楚明白地知道，他会再这么做。而他对此无能为力。他甚至不能使它稍微不太愉快。他什么都做不了，除了等待它的发生和无用的挣扎。

自从很多年前他父母死后，他再没有感受过这种无力。这种完全的失去控制。这种无望的、暴力的、凄凉的斗争，对抗这个宇宙的不义和残酷。只是这一次，阿尔弗雷德没有在这帮助他度过这一切。这一次，他甚至找不到机会复仇。他只能背靠着墙，握紧拳头，呲牙咧嘴。但他所有这些年的训练毫无用处，只是以卵击石。

不……

他不能这样，他不能放弃.……

思考……

他必须想出办法，找出如何阻止这一切的策略，如何逃脱。

他已经试过黑进堡垒，尽管他能理解氪星语，但他无法越过超人的权限下令。他尝试了几个小时，但是连门都打不开。更糟糕的是，当机器人发现他摆脱手铐时，根本没有发出警报。这意味着超人知道他一直在试图逃跑，超人一直在看着他，他从未有希望通过这个途径逃离。

这或许意味着，他会永远被囚禁在这。

他试图消除这样的想法，试图重新理清现状。但只发现身体每个部分都传来疼痛和突然的令人窒息的挫败感。他独自一人，全世界都认为他死了，而一个疯狂的超人掌握关着他的笼子的钥匙。

他无法假装，绝望在前几个不眠的日子里一直在诱惑他投降。这些天，沉默地保持警惕，持续不断的恐惧、愤怒、痛苦几乎把他压垮。但他不能休息。现在不行。当超人不知在什么时候会出现的情况下，当他不断想起过去几天超人眼里闪烁的红光的情况下。

他慢慢地靠在浴室的墙边，伸直手指，揉着他的脸，让热水冲洗他。超人已经给了他一条信息，唯一他掌握的消息。他会在晚上回来（布鲁斯怀疑他会不会遵守这个承诺）。那给了他大约十二个小时。他必须在这段时间里想出一个计划。从这扭曲混乱的现状中找到出路。

十二个小时。

他脑中的漩涡冷却平息。

他慢慢地让身体滑到地板上，眼睛依然死死地盯着门。

慢慢地，他陷入一个不太清醒，但也不完全迷糊的状态。

时间流逝。他试着渐渐拼凑起计划的构架。

他需要探一探情况，找出他的弱点。

他是否可以被操纵？

这并不容易。超人可能失去了自我，但他还是很聪明，他可能猜到计划。

当半小时后，他蹒跚地从淋浴间走出时，他还能闻到他的气味。当他一瘸一拐地靠着墙走向水槽和毛巾，他仍能感觉到他的手指，牙齿，还有被刺穿的痛苦。他倚着洗脸池，盯着镜子里自己的狼狈样貌。

他的头发乱糟糟地贴在额头上，下巴长出了短短的一茬胡子，他的脸、肩膀和脖子上覆盖着各种伤痕。在纵横交错的抓伤，咬痕，擦伤中，那最残酷的S形状的烙印，它的结痂被撕裂了，正在流血。

他从栏杆上拉了一条毛巾，擦了擦脸，然后毅然转身离开了自己的倒影，一瘸一拐地从浴室走到几乎毫无家具的小卧室。

两个机器人在附近徘徊。一个带来一盘简单的食物，另一个带来一套布鲁斯韦恩亿万富翁花花公子的西装。

他慢慢穿上它，犹如一个战士穿上盔甲。

 

 

 

 

 

白天以惊人的速度变为夜晚，超人出现的时候，已经很晚了。

外星人飘进来，降落在房间的中间。他的头发被风吹得凌乱，但眼睛明亮，看起来充满希望。

他向布鲁斯伸出手。

“过来。”

布鲁斯一动不动。

“我不会伤害你的。我想给你看一些东西。”

“我想要我的腰带。”

超人眨了眨眼睛，一个小小的微笑出现在他的嘴角。 “你是在和我讨价还价吗，布鲁斯？”

他思考了一下。“这是接受的第三个阶段。”

“我想要腰带。”

“不行。”

布鲁斯瞪着他，在内心分析他眼中一闪而过的得意，小心地推导结论。

他试着忽略他虹膜中隐隐的红光，虚张声势自己不会退缩。

超人向前一步，布鲁斯不由自主地退了退，

“你为什么要它？”

布鲁斯目光冰冷。

“你不该愚蠢到认为，我会给你藏着氪石的东西吧。你一定知道，即使我满足你这个愿望，我一定会拿走它。你想要的是什么？”

超人走近他，而布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地退到墙边。

“里面有一个通讯装置吗？一些帮助你破解堡垒的资料？一只特殊的蝙蝠标拯救世界？”

沉默。

超人仔细端详布鲁斯，皱起眉头。他伸出一只手，抓住布鲁斯的下巴，把他的脸转向露出烙印的方向。

“你不应该这样做，”超人的声音冷漠而强势。“这会需要更长时间恢复的。”

“它永远不会愈合，”布鲁斯咆哮着。“而你知道。”

超人没有放开他，反而用手滑过他的头发。

“你的腿怎么样了？” 超人喃喃地说。“你的手？你需要新的绷带吗？”他碰了一下烙印的边缘。“这里需要绷带吗？”

“为什么？”布鲁斯问。

超人皱着眉头。“你知道答案。”

“反正你会再次打伤我，”布鲁斯说。“何必治好我？”

“就像我说的，”外星人低声说。“你知道答案。”

他俯身向前，而布鲁斯把头转向一边。超人不管他，顺势吻在这一边。当他把嘴唇贴在布鲁斯留茬的下巴上，他不满地嘟哝。

“嗯……”他对着他的皮肤呼气，“之前我喜欢这个……但现在太长了。”

布鲁斯没有从那双生动的蓝眼睛前移开视线，他不会颤抖的，现在不会。

超人叹了口气。“仍然反抗我。我以为你现在吸取教训了。”

超人推着他到墙上，抓住他的下巴，把他的头向后拉，露出喉咙。

布鲁斯没有意识到他想做什么，他感到恐惧涌向喉咙。“不！不要！”

超人无视了他。眼睛发出红光。

当空气里弥漫起烧焦毛发的气味，布鲁斯冻住了。他闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，试着不把注意力集中在脸颊，下巴，喉咙。试着忽视突然涌上的超人用热视线给他刻下烙印的记忆。

一个冷冻呼吸，他的拇指轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊。

“好多了。”

布鲁斯咽下恐惧，回到他之前愤怒的样子。

“不要再这样做。”

“你从你的旧枷锁中逃离，仅用一支叉子，” 超人笑着说。“现在你以为我会给你一个剃须刀？不，布鲁斯，我太了解你。你会想出一些它不可能的用途，并导致一系列的伤害。” 他的微笑略有减弱。“我不能相信你。不……现在不行。”

超人用一只手臂环过布鲁斯，把他带到空中。

当他们突然飞出城堡，布鲁斯吃惊得僵硬了。他们穿过繁复的水晶大厅，通过巨型条幅拱门，飞进寒冷的天空中。但它并不黑暗，苍白的天空飘着懒洋洋的紫色，而红色衬着地平线，散射的星星出奇的明亮。黄昏。北极圈的天空一年里最接近夜空的晚上。

“我第一次来到这里时，它就是这样，” 超人在他耳边低语。“看到红色的冰在闪烁吗？它看起来似乎永远会这样？就像我们不是在一个拥有黄太阳的行星上，而是一个红色的太阳，像氪星曾经的样子。” 他笑起来。“我想这就是我在这里建造城堡的原因。这里远离一切……这么美……如果保持想象的话……这种幻想甚至显得很真实。”

他们又快速飞回要塞，降落在阳台的水晶柱之间。超人坐下来，靠着他的身体，不容反抗地用手臂把他拉到怀里。

“我想你会喜欢的。”

风很冷，比整个北极圈的冰原还要冷，冷得足以引起他的颤抖。超人注意到他的颤抖，用氪星语念了些什么，一瞬间他消失又出现，把毯子披在他身上，阻挡了寒风的侵袭。

然后他把他的嘴唇压到布鲁斯的下巴上，接着移动到脖子，嗅着他的一边衣领。

“我想要我的腰带。”

超人抬头看向他，眼眸深邃。“你不可能得到它。”他咬起肩颈点。

布鲁斯咬紧牙关。“为什么？”

“我不能相信你，” 上移到脖子，另一只手轻松地抱着他。

“至少我需要些东西，超人。一些我的东西。”

“我是你的，” 超人笑着说。“那就够了。”

“不，”布鲁斯挣扎起来。

超人的手滑上来，紧紧抓住他的头发。“仅仅你不要罢了，布鲁斯。”

他吻向他。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关。

超人迫使他张开嘴，扫荡他的口腔，粗鲁地索取他，品尝他，占有他……

婊子。

布鲁斯向后退，不断挣扎，对抗这感觉，这气味，这侵入他的感官的一切，对抗超人。

对抗我，布鲁斯？

外星人收紧在他头发上的手，腰上的手臂强硬地把他压回原位，一条腿故意撞向布鲁斯受伤的腿，疼痛从大腿上一阵阵涌来。

来吧。

“这是你的选择，“ 超人低沉地说。“你来选择怎么做。你可以反抗我，然后得到一身伤痕，或者你可以放弃这种无谓的游戏。如果你用仇恨的态度对我，我也这样对你。如果你……” 更温柔地。“这很公平。我决定什么时候。你决定怎么做。”

我总是幻想粗暴地对待你。

“你控制场面，那是你想要的，不是吗？你一直都很喜欢控制一切。”

这会让情况变好的。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，猛地转头让头发脱离超人的手，感到被拉扯的疼痛。

“别碰我！”

无坚不摧的手指贴着他的下巴，把他的头转回来。

“而你一直很擅长控制。”

这一吻更激烈，更残酷。

超人的气味，他的味道，他的存在像潮汐快要淹没布鲁斯了，这一切冲击着他的感官，把他拉向无助绝望的深渊。

他会更轻松……如果他假装……离开他的躯壳……

……离开痛苦……屈辱……失败……

想想阿尔弗雷德在擦蝙蝠洞栏杆的唠叨，

想想对泥脸变异情况的研究，

想想对新型恐惧毒素的化学分析，

想想自己正穿越高谭各处的屋顶向蝙蝠灯飞去……-

超人突然退开，一拳击中了他的脸。“不要这样做！永远不要这样做！”

布鲁斯一直看着他，看着他在发红光的眼睛里，难以掩饰的莫名的恐惧。

“我做了你想要的，”布鲁斯喃喃地说。

“不！你没有！你没有回应！你只是……只是……不准这样！”

布鲁斯皱着眉头看着他，试着分析了解情况。“我停止了反抗。那不是你想要的吗？”

超人又打了他一下，握紧拳头。

眼前一片白光，布鲁斯失去控制，摔在冰面上，嘴里有血腥味。

“我不是你的主人，布鲁斯，” 超人喊着。“你不是我的奴隶！那不是我们。我不会让这种情况发生。我不会！起来！”

布鲁斯做不到，他几乎看不清眼前。

超人抓住他的衣领，把他拉到空中。鲜血从嘴角流下。

“亲吻应该出于真心，” 靠得更近 “而你确实想。我能看出来。你比我更想要它。你为什么会这么积极地反抗？你为什么要这么做？”

“我……”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，重新聚焦。“我不想……”

“你想！”

超人把他扔到地上。他的伤腿撞到地面，让他不由地痛呼，跌倒在他的身旁。疼痛从各处传来，肋骨，手，脸颊。

超人站在他旁边，揉了揉太阳穴，摇着头。“上帝……你为什么要逼我这样做，布鲁斯？你为什么非要把每件事都弄成这样？我爱你。你知道的。这就是为什么你认为你可以这样，而不受惩罚。但是……当你这样说话，当你这样做的时候，你觉得会发生什么？”

布鲁斯抬头凝视他，目光深邃。他和超人闪着愤怒红光的双眼对视。

超人的斗篷环绕着他，他的眼睛闪着漠然的红色，身旁的两手攥成拳头。

他看起来像一个战争之神，愤怒，强大，不可阻挡……

 

“超人——”突然一声呼喊从大门传来。

 

 

[1]:斜字是老爷心里不义超的话。  
[2]掉到不义世界后，追捕小丑的时候，被小丑设计而弄断了腿。  
[3]我不管(* ￣︿￣)，叫我勤劳的小天使。

 

 

 

 

哈尔和赛尼斯托飘在空中，戒指在暮色中闪烁着丑陋的黄光。

他们来到城堡顶部平台上。

“什么事？”超人厉声说。

“是哥谭，” 赛尼斯托简洁地说。“镜像们出现了，战斗越来越激烈。并且有证据表明莱克斯·卢瑟背叛了你。[1]他出现在大都会的叛军中。”

哈尔·乔丹的视线从超人移到布鲁斯。

超人吃惊地瞪着他们。“莱克斯？”

“是的，”黄灯继续说。“神奇女侠和闪电都没有回应我们的召唤，而沙赞……走了……我们无力对抗镜像们。即使是新的小丑帮[2]，在注射氪星兴奋剂后，也越来越难打。我们正陷入下风，我们需要你。”

“但……你们为什么不早点联系我……瞭望塔……”

“瞭望塔在几天前被敌人渗透，他们破坏了瞭望塔。我们仍在努力修复，找出他们拿走了什么，信息、武器、或者都有。”他眯起眼睛。”“你应该已被告知才对。”

布鲁斯偷瞄了一下超人。

“我……我没收到，”他皱着眉头。“好吧。我来处理这件事，跟我来。”

他转向哈尔·乔丹。“你，照顾他，”他示意了一下布鲁斯的方向。“带他进去。我几分钟后就回来。”

赛尼斯托和超人在一阵风中飞走。

哈尔皱起眉头，冲离去的超人竖起中指。

他转向布鲁斯。“哦，你在这儿，蝙蝠侠，”他嘲笑道。“没有你的斗篷，你也没有那么可怕嘛。”

一束黄光从他的戒指上射出，形成一个球把布鲁斯包裹在里面。他被抬离地面，运回堡垒里，布鲁斯咬牙忍受疼痛。

他们进了一个房间。

哈尔把布鲁斯毫不客气地扔到地面。

布鲁斯撞到肋骨，咕哝着抱怨。

“哦，”黄灯冷笑一声，“对不起，我伤到您了？”

布鲁斯收回目光，似乎有些害怕。

“你是不是还要超人回来后亲一亲伤口来安慰你。”

“早知你会堕落成黄灯，我绝不会推荐你加入联盟。”

“哦？是吗？我也不知道原来伟大的蝙蝠侠是个同性恋啊。”他向前一步。“看看你身上的伤痕，我可想不到超人会喜欢这样。或者是你？你喜欢这样？”

布鲁斯倚着墙，慢慢地蹲下来。

“你知道这不会持续很久的，”哈尔继续向他走近。“他会厌倦你，就像他厌倦了神奇女侠。只是，你没有一个神奇的岛屿，可以跑回去。你只能祈祷，在他真正处决你之前，联盟中的其他人会看中你。”

布鲁斯冲他呲牙咧嘴。

哈尔大笑。“还是在你戴着头套时可怕些。别担心，你这么漂亮。我相信会有人需要一个新宠物的。”

“等等，也许你会做的比蓝大个好。”突然他压低声音，站在他面前。“超人逐渐失控，你应该知道。他不行了。他正在失去控制。”

“而赛尼斯托认为他可以管理得更好，”布鲁斯猜测。

“是的，”哈尔立刻承认。“而且不止他。哦，当然，我支持他。他本来就是我的军队的领袖。但是你知道，老是做手下真糟糕。如果某人愿意……或许别人能做得更好。”

“你在说谁？”

“我，你不是很聪明的嘛。”

“你……”布鲁斯喃喃地说。“超人有超级听力。”

黄灯咧嘴一笑，伸出双臂环抱大厅。“这是作战室，”他大声地说。“这里禁止任何超级感应。莱克斯的诚意。”

布鲁斯用袖子擦了擦嘴角的血，小心地保持平衡站起来,靠在墙上。

“哈！看你，几乎站不住。你想休息一下？”他哼了一声。“谁能想到蝙蝠侠会落到这个境地？当我们还一起在联盟里时，你就是个控制狂。哦，我知道，那不是你，但是我怀疑你们有什么不同。而现在你就像没爪的小猫——”

布鲁斯抓住他，把他的头撞到墙上。哈尔疼得大叫，向他挥拳。布鲁斯躲开了，扭转他的肩膀，把他的手压在背后，脱下了戒指。

哈尔的制服消失了。当他意识到他穿回便衣时，他睁大眼睛，失去血色，剧烈挣扎起来。

“不！你不能！”

布鲁斯重重给了他一拳。

他倒在地上，被打断的鼻子流着血。

他抬头不可置信地看着布鲁斯，四周的冰面映着千万个狼狈的他。

布鲁斯戴上戒指。

戒指带来不可思议地寒气，似乎在抖动着对抗他，它放出黄光充斥了整个房间。

哈尔支撑着站起来，布鲁斯立刻又把他放倒了。

“你掌控不了它。你知道的。”

布鲁斯踢了他一脚。

“黑昼茫茫，白夜朗朗，”哈尔喘着气站起来，“怖火焚葬，逆我者亡。”

戒指在他手上震动，似乎要飞出去，回到它的主人身边。

“恐惧为源——”

布鲁斯抓住哈尔，用手臂勒住他的脖子。哈尔挥舞手臂，蹬着脚，但他的挣扎越来越弱，渐渐没了动作。布鲁斯又等了二十秒，把他放到地上。

“你还是当绿灯的时候好些。”他站起来，准备离开。

门突然开了。赛尼斯托和超人飞进来。

布鲁斯简直要爆粗。

赛尼斯托瞪大眼睛，紫色的脸似乎加深了颜色。超人微微翘起嘴角。

“你知道规矩，布鲁斯，”超人说。“那不属于你。”

赛尼斯托举起手，戒指从布鲁斯手上飞出，躺在它的创造者的手心里，黄光映在他诡异的瞳孔上。

“狡猾的混蛋，”赛尼斯托咆哮道。“你亵渎了我的戒指!”

“不到五分钟，”超人半笑着说。“天啊，我想你了，布鲁斯。”

赛尼斯托愤怒地瞪大眼睛，抿紧双唇，脸深成一个可怕的颜色。

“超人。这个……你的宠物刚才……”

“这没改变什么，赛尼斯托，”超人打断他。“哥谭仍然需要我们，而且如果哈尔连他的戒指都保不住的话，我们也不需要他了。”

“别走。”

超人挑眉看向他。“什么？”

“别去哥谭。”布鲁斯说。

这是他唯一能做得了。在这混乱扭曲的情况下，他只能这么做。他做不了多少。操，这很困难，或许只是飞蛾扑火。他希望这能起点作用。

超人的笑容有点僵硬。“噢？我为什么要听你的？”

“我想要你留下来。”

“你还想要你的腰带呢，”超人说。“究竟是什么让你产生你在发号施令的错觉？”

布鲁斯毫不犹豫地说，“这不是蝙蝠侠和小丑的行动。”

赛尼斯托撇了撇嘴。“你怎么知道？”

“因为我了解小丑，”布鲁斯喊道，“我也了解自己。现在进攻占领城市毫无益处，”一个小小的谎言，“无益于叛军。他们绝不会这样行动。唯一能从此次事件中获利的是密谋摧毁你不可战胜的形象的小人，某些人发起了这次叛乱，但不是蝙蝠侠的人。”一个更大的谎言。

赛尼斯托冲向前。“放肆！你是说我们中有人想推翻超人？哈，你比我想得更愚蠢，人类。”他威胁性地把戒指指向布鲁斯。“镜像们和我们对抗，我们都知道镜像是跟着这个蝙蝠侠的！”

“我的队友参加上次战斗只是为了救我，现在我已经被宣布死亡，”布鲁斯继续平静地说，“他们不会来设什么圈套。”

“圈套？”赛尼斯托吼道。“哪有什么圈套？”

超人飘起来，冷漠地看着这变化。

“我不知道，”布鲁斯低沉地说。“但我打赌你知道。”

“胡说八道!”

“为什么只有两个黄灯来通知超人？”布鲁斯逼问。“是因为你没有别人可以信任，来把超人带到你们的陷阱里？”

赛尼斯托看起来想杀了他。

“瞭望塔？正好在这次叛乱前被破坏。方便。这切断了联盟其他成员间的联络。意味着无论你告诉超人什么，他都会相信。神奇女侠带着她的真言索套消失了？方便。那没什么能检测你是不是在说谎了。”

超人看向赛尼斯托。

“你认为我是白痴吗？”黄灯嘶吼着。

“我认为你确实这么做了。”

“你不过是和超人睡了，不意味着你可以代表他说话，”赛尼斯托厉声说。“他能听到外面发生的事情。他知道我说的是实话。”

布鲁斯压低声音，以他戴着面罩时的低沉嗓音说。“真相是相对的。”他看向超人。“他们是叛军？或只是被故意制造的恐惧影响的惊恐的平民？”

“够了，”超人飘来下来。他盯着布鲁斯。冰冷。残酷。“这是一个很好的表演。”

赛尼斯托嘲笑着退后，让位给超人。

“但我们都知道你是不可信赖的。”

“超——”

“凭什么？我凭什么要相信你？几分钟前，你还在……”

“上帝……布鲁斯……你认为我是一个有多傻的傻瓜？”

“超人，我……”

“你敢！你敢现在说我爱你。当我知道你只是想执行自己，可悲的，计划。”

他失败了，他试图把一个小小的胜利拉到自己身边，从疯狂的现状中获得一点掌控权，但是……

不，他不能放弃，还不能，这是他唯一的机会。

超人转身，准备飞走。

“我不爱你，超人，”布鲁斯说。“我永远不会爱你。”

他的眼睛闪着红光。“闭嘴！”

“但是，虽然你的统治出现混乱，总比让他来统治地球要好。”他给了赛尼斯托一个锐利的眼神。“我不是为你做这件事，超人。我是为了这个世界。”

超人转身。“这不是你的世界！这里唯一属于你的世界的就是……”他眯起眼睛，“小丑。你试图保护小丑。”冷笑声。“就像蝙蝠侠曾经做的。你在保护那个凶残的怪物。你和他一样恶心和扭曲。”

布鲁斯蹒跚着向前几步，一只手靠着墙。“我他妈的不在乎那个精神错乱的小丑。”

超人转身离开他。

“听我说！我可以证明这个！”他指着还躺在地上的哈尔。“他知道！你只要花上几秒钟的时间。如果你威胁要把他从高处摔下去，他会坦白的。现在他是一个黄灯了。他不会有毅力去撒谎。”

“你对我的士兵一无所知，”赛尼斯托不耐烦地说。

“我知道他们身负恐惧。他会说的。被抓到高空而没有他的戒指，你甚至可以让他唱歌。”

超人摇了摇头，“再见，布鲁斯。”

“如果你飞出那里，我向上帝发誓，每次你来找我，你只会操一具尸体！”

超人的脸扭曲了。

“只要几秒钟！求你……当你回来的时候，我会吻你，无论他说什么。”

婊子。

哈尔渐渐苏醒，眨眼看着闪烁在他上方的水晶房顶。

赛尼斯托的戒指闪着危险的光芒。

超人看着他。

布鲁斯仍然可以尝到他的味道，在他的舌头上……牙齿上……嘴唇上……

可以闻到他……这就像他脸上的烙印一样难以忽视。

感觉到他……

“好。”超人说。

一道模糊的红色和蓝色，超人和哈尔都不见了。

“不！”赛尼斯托咆哮着。“我们没时间做这事！我们必须马上赶到哥谭！”

太晚了，超人已经走了。

巨大的圆形房间，四周的水晶墙闪烁光芒，带来一阵冷意。它们储存着一个遥远的死亡星球的记忆。

“哈，”赛尼斯托摇了摇头，“这些年来，我一直以为蝙蝠侠选择了抵抗是我的不幸。这个总是给我带来麻烦的家伙。[3]现在我觉得这是我的好运了。如果你这些年一直在他身边……哈……我甚至害怕去想。看看你今天所做的一切，在短短几分钟里，仅仅用一小串的谎言。”他对上布鲁斯的目光。“你应该祈祷你的反抗军把握这个你换来的机会，他们将不会再有另一个了。”

门打开了，超人瞬间飞进来，把哈尔扔在他脚边。哈尔睁大眼睛，在被扔到冰冷的地板上时痛呼。

“叛徒”。

赛尼斯托举起戒指。

超人用氪星语发出命令。堡垒的水晶墙移动起来，一群机器人涌入房间，发起进攻。

金光和能量束在房间里交错。

超人把布鲁斯拉到怀里，给了堡垒的另一个命令，然后飞出房间。

“我很抱歉怀疑了你，”超人说。他把他拉得更近，调整他的手，挑逗地在他身后滑动。

“对不起，没有相信你。”

在一个心跳的时间里，布鲁斯知道他赢了。

一种奇怪的、难过的、高兴的感觉涌到了他的心里。

他阻止了超人前往哥谭参加战争。

他给了他们一个真正的机会去击败联盟的其他人，他给了另一个蝙蝠侠一个机会，去拯救他的世界。

呼吸交错。

“你欠我的，布鲁斯”超人说。“那个交易。”

他卖掉了自己来拯救他们。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，把手臂缠在超人身上，亲吻他。

像一个男妓。

超人呻吟着，抱紧他，加深这个吻。布鲁斯歪着头，双唇相贴，摩挲，旋转，吮吸。呼吸交错，皮肤紧贴，这个吻压倒一切，令人窒息。

你如此渴望它。

身体靠在一起徘徊，慢慢地扭动，四肢缠绕，双唇紧贴，双目紧闭，

当超人终于后退的时候，他脸上一片通红，眼睛闪闪发着蓝光，呼吸深而快。他的一只手抚摸着布鲁斯的脸，唤起伤痕的记忆。

“嗯……”他对着他的皮肤呼了一口气，“那么…我们谈谈腰带的事？”[4]

 

本章完

 

 

[1]:在不义世界，超人和卢瑟是朋友。但在超人和蝙蝠侠的对抗中，卢瑟秘密加入蝙蝠侠阵营。他表面上在超人身边，暗地里帮助蝙蝠侠。  
[2]:不义世界的小丑被超人杀死后，小丑帮几乎解散。主世界小丑来到不义世界后，重建了小丑帮。  
[3]:五年里，赛尼斯托取代蝙蝠侠的地位，成为联盟顾问。  
[4]:不知道大家有多纯洁，额，就是用上床换腰带。老爷从了他，不是他以为的腰带，而是为了争取时间。为什么不义超这么黄暴，纯洁的楼主连H都不会翻(╰_╯)#。

第七章预告  
不义老爷全面反攻，主世界正联倾力相助……  
总共八章，看到结局的曙光了……\\(^o^)/~


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

蝙蝠侠侧身躲开，汽车狠狠撞到混凝土墙上。车前盖凹陷，挡风玻璃碎裂，油箱着起火。他在地上抱膝滚了两下，站起来无奈地看着汽车残骸。

“哦，”猫女[1]发出咕噜咕噜的声音。“差一点，亲爱的。”

她摇晃着臀部走向他，手腕轻轻抖动，挥舞鞭子。在她身后，所罗门·格兰迪举起另一辆车。

“告诉我，你还能坚持多久，嗯？”

他可没时间回答。“闭嘴，直接上吧，”他低吼。

她眯起绿色的眼睛，手指紧紧缠住鞭子，像猫一样蹲下来。“等着你呢，大男孩”。

格兰迪投掷了另一辆车，撞到地上，彻底支离破碎。蝙蝠侠和猫女同时向前跳跃，缠斗起来。一个破碎的保险杠越过他的头顶，玻璃像猛烈的冰雹飞来，轮毂罩撞到猫女的肩膀上。

她尖叫了一下，重重倒在地上。

“格兰迪！你这个笨蛋！别帮倒忙！”

巨大的僵尸咕哝着蹒跚地走向下一个停着的车。

蝙蝠侠抓住她，毫不客气地把她撞向附近杂货店的窗玻璃。她从窗户上摔下，滚了几圈，在碎玻璃上站起来，身上被划出一串的小伤口，正在流血。

她冲他一龇牙，翻转手腕，鞭子正好缠上蝙蝠侠的脖子。

“真的……”她喃喃地说。“有些人……”

她把他甩过破碎的窗户，落到地板上，跳过来踢了他一脚。

“打一个女孩，当她倒地的时候，布鲁斯？这可真卑鄙。”她又把腿甩了过来。

他滚了一下，抓住她的脚，精确快速地扭断它，感受到他指尖下的骨头错位的声音。超人从来没有让他的盟友注射足够的氪星兴奋剂。她的骨头没有足够的加固来抵御这种攻击。

她尖叫着倒在地上。

“啊！现在……这才是真的卑鄙！”她脸上的笑容扭曲。“我知道你喜欢粗暴的方式，宝贝，但下次我们真的要定一个安全词。”

她向前一扑，大腿紧紧缠住他的喉咙，把他压下去，切断他的空气。

他向后一滚，抬起腿把她踢飞了。她试着仅靠没受伤的脚站起来，但是失败地摔到了。

“该死！格兰迪——”

但是外面的绿灯侠已经发现了格兰迪，他们打了起来。

蝙蝠侠抓住她，把她的手臂压在身后，迅速给她戴上手铐。她大叫着挣扎，意识到已无法逃跑后无奈地笑起来。

“哦，太尴尬了。我以为我会做的更好，”她扭头面对他。“我想这不是一个好时候，但如果你有兴趣，我还在待价而沽。”一个微笑。“你，我，还有热带岛屿。”她倾身向前，将她的嘴唇贴上他的。“嗯……想想我们能找到些什么有趣的事做。”

他后退一步。

她的眼睛里似乎闪过受伤的情绪，一瞬间变回玩世不恭的冷漠。太快，他甚至不能确定他是不是看错了。

“别乱跑，瑟琳娜，”他低吼。

“为你，”眨了眨眼。“当然可以。”

他站起来，爬出被破坏的窗户，然后大步迈向另一条街。他怀疑当他回来时她是否还会在那，他假装自己已经尽力阻止她离开。

他伸出钩爪，升到屋顶上。

在他周围，整个城市一片混乱。示威者脸上画着小丑的笑脸在街上游行，他们挥舞着燃烧的超人标志的旗帜抗议。平民要么四处逃窜要么目瞪口呆地看着超能力者之间的战斗。Vicky Vale站在战场中间大声播报。哥谭中央街上，超人的军队奋力守住防线。

附近建筑物的窗户烟雾滚滚，亚特兰蒂斯军队的残部举着低矛和反抗军对峙，在他们之上两个联盟激烈地战斗着。闪烁的绿光。模糊的红色。战斗的呼喊。痛苦的尖叫。战争。一场大战。

“蝙蝠侠！”

他握紧拳头转身。

“是我！”绿箭避过火势爬上来，跳到屋顶上。让蝙蝠侠吃惊的是，哈莉跟在他后面。

她的脸满是血迹，小丑服装被撕裂了，马尾尖正燃烧着。但是她的眼睛里充满疯狂的喜悦。

“我们快成功了！”绿箭说。“他们在撤退。”

“报告战况。”（他们的通信在战斗一开始就被这个世界的钢骨切断了）

“嗯。好的，”绿箭站直身体。“两个黄灯还没有回来，闪电在周围[2]，但他在帮助我们，所以我不知道他是否算我们的闪电，沙赞和超人都还没有出现。”他耸耸肩。“不义联盟的其他成员不是已被击败就是已落入下风。”

“哈！”哈莉把木槌挥到肩膀上，一只拳头抵在腰上，摆了一个胜利的姿势。“你听到了，蝙蝠侠。我们赢了！不义联盟彻底输了！现在就剩把那个大恶棍打回老家！”她笑得更疯狂。“即使是你也必须承认这些新的孩子们[3]帮了很大的忙！我告诉过你，J先生不会让你失望的。”

绿箭冲她龇牙。“哈莉。”他转向蝙蝠侠。“她是对的。我想我们是赢了一场。”

“万岁！我们做到了！”哈利大喊。“你有没有看到下面正在进行的？这比阿克汉姆还疯狂。”她向绿箭眨了眨眼。“谢谢了，小绿。你死的时候，我还挺想你的。”

绿箭挑起一边眉毛。

“我们仍然需要小心，”蝙蝠侠提醒他们。“超人几乎不可战胜。”

哈莉哼了一声。“他太胆小了，根本不敢现身。我敢打赌他躲在床底下！此外，”她笑着。“我知道你有一个自己的蓝大个。他在哪儿？说吧，你的克隆人们……”

“我们不是克隆人，”绿箭咆哮着。

“……你有一张底牌……”

“卧倒！”

蝙蝠侠无愧于他的训练，迅速跳下屋顶，伸出钩爪扣住一旁的滴水兽，飞到它上面。格兰迪从他头上飞过，挥舞着拳头。他的腿不见了，嘴里发出难以理解的吼叫声。一个巨大的绿色剪刀干净利落地把他剪成了两半，他倒下，落在下方街道上，仍然在吼叫。

“僵尸，”绿灯气喘吁吁地说。“我讨厌这种生物。”

“他会重新把自己聚合在一起，”蝙蝠侠回到屋顶。“把他关进监狱里。”

“嗯……”

“我来吧，”莱克斯从天而降。他的盔甲沾满灰尘，一侧完整，一侧布满刮痕。绿灯和绿箭对视了一下。“我们需要他（绿灯），以防黄灯回到战场，”莱克斯解释。“而你们不需要我。”“你说得对，”蝙蝠侠表示同意。

绿灯飞走了。

莱克斯留下来。

“两个海王在海峡打得不可开交，”他说，“我不知道哪个是哪个，我没法说谁赢了，但显然一个压制了另一个。幸运的是，亚特兰蒂斯人在努力把他们分开。”

哈莉咯咯地笑了一下，又咬住嘴唇，什么都没说。

“冰霜杀手和我们的神奇女侠正在三个街区外对打，冰霜快坚持不住了。夜翼[4]和渡鸦都被打倒了，我们的超人正在工业区和黑亚当战斗。”

“鹰女在哪儿？”

“我认为她不在战场上了，”绿箭说。

“耶，”哈莉拍拍头，“她被酥皮打到好远好远。”

他们赢了，但这很蹊跷。为什么？为什么沙赞和超人不出现？为什么黄灯会离开？他们为什么不支援自己联盟的其他人？这说不通。他们四个最强大的成员都离开了战场，没有明确的原因。而闪电突然转换立场。他们把胜利拱手相让，他们似乎自毁长城……

这让蝙蝠侠不能理解。

一定少了什么，有什么被他忽视了。

但他不能…….到处都是战斗……他不能停下来思考这个。他没有时间来思考这事。当其他人在战斗的时候，当盟友们在牺牲的时候。

“莱克斯，”他吼道，“把格兰迪抓起来，最东边，六号牢房。”

莱克斯点点头。“马上去。然后我去确认鹰女是否失去战力。”他的盔甲开始发光，他飞走了。

“绿箭，”蝙蝠侠转身，“你能认出你们的海王吧？”

“亚瑟？”绿箭笑了。“当然。我们可是老朋友。”

“那么你去那儿，确保他的胜利。如果他没占上风的话。”

“知道了，老大。”

“哈莉。”

“耶？蝙蝠侠？我做什么？”

“带你的小丑帮把这些火扑灭。”

她撅着嘴，“我不能跟着绿箭吗？我想看两条鱼打架。”

“不行。”

她翻了个白眼。“坏蛋蝙蝠侠。”

两个人都离开了。

蝙蝠侠拿出钩爪，钩在建筑物上，摇晃，滑行，跑动，控制局面。

他必须赢得这场战争。

但他需要答案。

当蝙蝠侠发现他时，闪电正在一座着火的建筑物外面。他的制服被撕裂了好几个地方，一串小伤口都有血迹，眼睛里闪烁着浓烈的，明亮的，跳跃的火光。

当他发现蝙蝠侠时，他吓得往后一跳，准备逃跑。蝙蝠侠扔出绳索绑住他的两条腿，他摔到在水泥地上。

“嘿！别过来！”他喊道。“你错了！我在帮你们！我发誓！”

蝙蝠侠走到他身边，注视着他。

他眼中充满惊慌。“该死的，该死的，该死的，操！我不想打架！我保证。我缴了一大堆军队的武器，我拿下了贝恩。是啊，他带来了一队援军，我帮你把他放倒了。我在你这边。我发誓。我也救了很多平民。还帮了绿箭！他当时在和一群亚特兰蒂斯人战斗！”

“超人在哪里？”

“嘿，我不知道。我们没法联系。我不想这样了。我不想再跟着他。我保证。”

“他在哪里？”

“我不知道！我看到他到处飞，但每次他接近时，我就跑了。他也没跟着我。”

不是这个超人。

闪电什么都不知道。

蝙蝠侠的手紧握成拳头。

神速者睁大了眼睛。“好吧，”他勉强地笑了笑，言语含糊不清，“我知道这糟透了，我知道我过去站在了错误的一边，我们真的当了很长时间的坏蛋，而你经历了一些该死的……但我保证我真的……我从来没有意识到，”他喘着气。“你知道，我以为我们是在制造一个更美好的世界。超人的话总是如此的正确，他告诉我们这么做，我相信了他。这很愚蠢，我知道。相信我，我们过去是伙伴，蝙蝠。我从来不想这样的。杀掉坏人不对，但它是一种……比起杀戮…杀死好人…以及他对另一个你做的和对神奇女侠做的，总好得多。他现在不在乎事情会怎么样了，他不再关心这个世界。我知道我必须离开。我不会再跟着他。我发誓。”

他的脸涨得通红，皮肤上布满了汗水和烟尘，眼睛瞪得大大的。

他什么都不知道，这只是在浪费时间。

蝙蝠侠跪在这个神速者身边，解开缠绕在他的腿上的线。

“哦，感谢你，蝙蝠，真的。就像我说的，我知道这一切都变得非常混乱，但……”他僵住了，忘记呼吸，面无血色。“蝙蝠！离开这里！”

阴影笼罩了他们。

蝙蝠侠跳起来，从腰带里拿出几支蝙蝠标，转身面对攻击者。

超人俯视着他们，眼睛发出红光，斗篷在身后飞舞。

有一瞬间，蝙蝠侠无法移动，无法思考，他只能看到这双眼睛里的怒火，只能看到他握紧的拳头，和他胸前仿佛燃烧着的火红的S。这个他对抗了多年的标志，这个标志已成为这座城市压迫者的象征，那个主宰世界的怪物的象征。

“他在哪里？”超人咆哮着。“他应该在这！他为什么不在这儿！”

蝙蝠侠盯着他。注意到他们的差异，制服，额前卷曲的头发，眉骨的线条。

“克拉克？”

克拉克的眼睛仍然看着倒在地上的闪电。“他在哪里？”

“你——你是镜像，”闪电结结巴巴地说。“你们有一个镜像超人。”他奋力拉扯腿上的绳索，反而越拉越紧，它们隔着制服的面料割他的肉。“你是一个镜像…是吗？”

克拉克飞得更近。“是。你们的超人在哪里？他为什么不来！”

“我……我不知道。我以为你就是他。我想……”

“他什么都不知道，克拉克，”蝙蝠侠叹了口气。

克拉克转过身来盯着蝙蝠侠，红色的眼睛充满负面情绪，暴力、愤怒、仇恨、伤害…….

“他为什么不来呢？”他听起来像个孩子，绝望，迷惑，悲伤。“他在哪里？一切……一切都该……”

“我不知道，克拉克。”

“为什么他不来呢！布鲁斯被他杀了……他死了……”

“蝙蝠侠。我不能放过他……我……”

他抹去眼中一切神采。“对不起，我忘了报告。”他颤抖着说。“嗯……鹰女和亚当倒下了。冰霜杀手也是。我看见戴安娜把她绑在一个停车标志上。还有……海王？他们仍在战斗，但现在他们离开了码头，来到水下深处。其中一个被绿箭射中了。应该是他们的那个。很难说。”破碎的呼吸声。“嗯……黄灯消失很久了……”

“够了，谢谢。”

克拉克点点头，低下眼睛。“我……我们现在做什么，蝙蝠侠？”

这个问题漂浮在空中。他们可以做什么，除了继续战斗？他们可以做什么，除了解救周围街道上的平民？拯救被围困的城市？他们可以做什么，除了一起结束这一切？

蝙蝠侠单膝跪地，迅速解开闪电腿上的绳子。一道模糊的影子，他站了起来，跑出很远。但是他突然停下来。“我……如果你需要报告，我拿下了大都会的军事增援部队。我听到尖叫声……这里有很多人处于危险之中。”

“我不想让这个城市发生这一切，”蝙蝠侠喃喃地说。“小丑帮让我们很为难。”

“超人认为你和小丑合作了。”闪电说。

“我知道他会这么想，”蝙蝠侠回答。

小丑在他死后成为了烈士，一个象征。超人第一次杀人。从那以后，蝙蝠侠勉强忍受了小丑帮脸上的微笑。但小丑的回归改变了一切。小丑仍然暴力，随心所欲，而且现在他拥有一个小小的军队。但蝙蝠侠所能做的仅仅是阻止盟友们的谣言，至少直到他们找到那个人。但哈莉在帮他藏身，坚持他没有恶意……现在，蝙蝠侠确实没有时间追捕他。

“我们需要重新分组，”他喃喃地说。“平息哥谭的混乱，然后攻击孤独堡垒，他一定在那里，那里可能还有其他人。我们需要做好准备。”

“堡垒，”闪电说。“你们要去堡垒？”

“离开这里，闪电，”蝙蝠侠咆哮着。“在我后悔放走你之前。”

闪电颤抖了一下。“不！你不能这样！他们看见我在帮你了……我站在你这边。”

“他给你一个机会了，”克拉克说。“珍惜它。”

闪电看了看他，又看向蝙蝠侠，他点点头，迅速消失了。

只剩他们了。这条长长的街上到处是瓦砾，他们身边的公寓楼被整个烧毁。但是战斗仍在继续。这只是一个炎酷夏日的一杯冰水，这场血腥的战争中一个小小的脆弱的怜悯。

“你还好吗？”

“我……我没事，蝙蝠侠。”

“我们会抓住他的，克拉克。”

“我知道……”

“我向你保证。”

“我知道…只是……”一声叹息，“这不对，他不可能……现在，他甚至没有出现。为什么？为什么他要杀了布鲁斯，如果他根本不在乎反抗军？…他……他不可能…白白死去……”

“他不会白白死去……”

“那是为什么？他死于什么？”克拉克的手指穿过头发。“我……我完全无法理解。这肯定不对……一切……他为什么这么做？他为什么要杀了布鲁斯？我怎么会杀布鲁斯？他只是…跟着小丑…他甚至都不知道这个世界是这样，”

他哽住了，思维一片混乱。

“他在堡垒里。我知道他会在那。他必须在那。他还能去哪儿！”

他转向蝙蝠侠。“听我说，我可以打倒他，我必须打倒他。我们已经击败他的联盟了。我可以直接飞过去……”

“我们不能冒险，”蝙蝠侠打断他。“他可能和沙赞还有黄灯在一起。即使没有他们……”

“如果这是他的计划呢？他想让我们就此退缩？我……我必须马上去那里，我没法等了。”

蝙蝠侠瞪着他。“不，你不能。”

“我要找到他！他需要付出代价……蝙蝠侠……他杀死了我最好的朋友！”

“他也杀死了更多的其他的人，”蝙蝠侠咆哮着。“我已经和他打了好几年，克拉克。我知道他会做什么。我知道你会做什么。我不会为了让你复仇而让我们失去这个阻止他的最好机会。”

他咬紧牙关。“不会这样！”

“不！”

克拉克突然转身。

“什么？”

他的目光穿过许多建筑物，锁定目标，他的手攥成拳头。

“是他？”

“是毁灭日。”

克拉克飞离地面，蝙蝠侠抓住他的手腕。“不要，克拉克。”[5]

克拉克奇怪地看着他。

“求你。”

“不管怎么样，我需要管管毁灭日，”他慢慢地说。“我不妨把他送回他的主人那。”克拉克抽出手。

蝙蝠侠呆呆地看着他飞远。

“不……”

他已经失去了克拉克一次。他不能……他不能再次失去他。他不能站在一旁，看着克拉克被杀。当克拉克，再一次，毁了自己而成为复仇之神。

但他能做什么呢？

一个令人绝望的困境，他知道答案，什么都不能。

他无能为力。他一直在对抗超人，但他不能阻止他，不能抓住他。他所能做的就是拼命地阻止他杀死克拉克，杀死自己。他需要召集联盟所有人。他们必须一起到堡垒去。

希望这不会太迟。

 

 

 

本章完

 

[1]不义世界，猫女加入不义超阵营。  
[2]主世界的闪电侠用神速力启动空间传送装置把超人传送过来，但是自己却没法过来。因此不义世界只有一个闪电侠，他最后选择了帮助蝙蝠侠。  
[3]指新的小丑帮成员。  
[4]达米安·韦恩错杀了迪克·格雷森，和蝙蝠侠决裂，加入不义超阵营，他选择继承了夜翼的名号。  
[5]不义超误把路易斯当毁灭日，将其杀害。因此蝙蝠侠担心克拉克杀了毁灭日。不过真正担心的是他被仇恨蒙蔽而杀了不义超，这也会导致他自己万劫不复。不义超利用项圈控制了毁灭日，主人指不义超。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

氪石。

毁灭日在他面前坠落。

它灰色的皮肤上覆盖许多骨甲，张开大嘴，露出锋利的獠牙，红色的眼睛滚动着。

克拉克一拳击中它的脸颊。

这感觉就像氪石一样。

一声痛苦的嚎叫。它那巨大的身躯在空中翻滚，四肢不断挥舞。它被从大气层打落到地球的雪白王冠顶端，地球的北极点。在阳光照耀下闪闪发光的——孤独堡垒。

它摧枯拉朽地撞碎堡垒。

克拉克穿过屋顶的大洞，轰地落到它身上，一拳又一拳。直到它那双巨大的，无坚不摧的手停止摆动，直到它的下巴形状扭曲，直到它眼里野蛮的、愤怒的神情完全消失，只剩一片痛苦的阴霾。

他继续打着。

在它的胸甲之下，肋骨之间，直击它的心脏。

他几乎忘了如何停下，怪物躺在城堡的冰面上流血，巨大的肢体无力得下垂，眼睛朦朦胧胧进入无意识状态。

这感觉就像氪石……像氪石一样疼……但它并不是氪石。如果是氪石，他现在早已倒在地板上，失去意识，等布鲁斯来把他翻过来，用毫不留情的讽刺嘲笑他的没用。如果这是氪石，他就可以在痛苦的重压下躺下，假装一切都是他的扭曲可怕的噩梦。如果它是氪石……

但它不是。

什么都没有。

不。只有一个空虚的，漏风的，悲哀的洞。

在他的心里。

他大吼一声，飞离毁灭日，上升到大厅中间。

“你在哪里？！”

声音被水晶墙反射回来。

“出来——面对我！”

鲜血……鲜血和撕裂的金属。克拉克扫视大厅，看到墙上烧焦的痕迹，被撕开的机器人……

两具尸体，被遗弃在地上。

是黄灯们。

他杀了他们！

“我本该猜到他们最后会把你拉来，”一个冰冷的声音，熟悉的声音，他的声音。

他转过身去，看到超人飘在大厅另一侧，双手抱胸，眼睛泛红。

“你做了什么？”

他翘起嘴角。“他们密谋背叛我。”

“所以你杀了他们！”克拉克的眼睛也发出光。“就像你杀了所有其他反对你的人！”

“是！”超人在他面前握紧拳头。“我拯救了这个星球。任何反对我和我的世界的人都没必要活下去！”

克拉克觉得自己好像刚刚从太阳回来，炙热，愤怒，充满力量。

他大吼一声，向对方冲去， 他们撞在一起产生爆炸的力场。

他心里的洞口仿佛更大了，被撕开，流着血。

他杀了布鲁斯。那他自己也该死于热视线穿过颅骨。

但下一秒他意识到是他自己的错，他本应该，迅速地，马不停蹄地追到异世界。他不应该休息，他不应该犹豫，他不应该……

如果他只是提前……一天……

克拉克被撞倒在地，一瞬间热视线击中他的胸膛带来剧烈的疼痛，一个拳头砸向他脸的一边。

随后一秒，他抓住了机会，把超人扔到墙上，砸碎的水晶铺满地面。

是自己。是自己杀了他最好的朋友。是自己杀了布鲁斯。

他唰地穿过房间把超人打到墙上，击中那张脸，他自己的脸，把他打到水晶的轴心深处，打入这氪星远古的记忆，这些曾经教给他真理和正义的水晶。他击中那具躯体，他自己的身体，即使这力量反作用在他身上，他被击飞撞碎房间一面面的墙，跌落在要塞冰冷的走廊地板上。

“你不明白，”他的镜像吐了一口唾沫。“你认为你可以通过救树上的小猫改变世界，你认为自己激励人类， 把人类带到一个更好的世界。”

克拉克在他的肋骨被击中时怒吼。

“你错了。你只是拯救一个人，然后让百万人陷入安全，幸福，自由的谎言中。没有权威的领导，人类就会停滞不前，堕落。”

又一个重击落在脸颊上。

“只有珍贵的少数人敢伸出他们的脖子，希望能看到你那鼓舞人心的光芒。只有少数人感受到你的激励。这更本没用。毫无意义，因为在最后，一切都将被某些疯子摧毁。那时你才会想你是否也激励了这些人，当你每次允许这些怪物活下去。”

他试着飞起来，但第三击把他撞回地面。

“我们是他们之中的神！我们有力量去拯救他们。拯救他们的星球！我们有责任去这么做。制造一个完美的世界。”

克拉克躲过这次的攻击，反击把超人打到穹顶上。

“而你完美的世界杀了我最好的朋友！你杀了我最好的朋友！为什么？！”

他飞起来，抓住超人的制服前襟 ，把他扔回水晶墙上。一瞬间，水晶放出记忆，一个婴儿裹着一条红色的毯子，被放进了一个小火箭里。这个画面在这个外星暴君面前播放，逼真地仿佛昨日。

超人皱了皱眉头，然后慢慢地一个冰冷的微笑滑过嘴角。“布鲁斯，你说的是布鲁斯。”

克拉克咆哮着，把拳头打在他的脸上。一次又一次。

他的死亡，是他现在想要的一切。这个邪恶，扭曲的怪物的死亡，结束，停止，倒在地上，像布鲁斯那样，血从额头流下，停止气息，像被一阵风吹灭的烛火。这是他应得的。这是他应得的。他杀了他。他杀了布鲁斯。

不……是他，克拉克，他辜负了他，他来得太晚了，是他杀死了布鲁斯。

超人用冰冷呼吸把他吹到远处。他被卷到空中又落到地上。

他们像两枚导弹剧烈相撞，拳头猛地对击。

死亡是他唯一想要的了，自己的死亡，为他的失败，为他所做的，为布鲁斯而死。这是他应得的。这是他应得的。但他会先杀了他，杀死他，超人。他杀死了布鲁斯，而他甚至不在乎！

没有像他一样，仿佛一块氪石埋在了心里。

克拉克怒吼着攻击他，疯狂地攻击他，疯狂地出拳，热视线的火光，冰冻呼吸。不顾一切，无视痛苦，忘记了他学过的所有攻击章法。

因为什么都没有了。除了伤害、仇恨和恐惧，什么都没有了，除了痛苦，愤怒和报复。只有眼前这个人，这个怪物，在他面前，顶着他的脸和他的标志。死亡。他们都会死在这里。一切都结束于此。

他打着，直到他的痛苦变得难以忍受，直到他的骨头疼痛而头脑麻木，直到他们都因过度消耗而只能爬动。

“你不懂。”他们互相抓住对方，超人喘息着。“一个核弹，路易斯，吉米和大都会的所有人才会让你明白。”

“你杀了他，”克拉克听到自己说。“你杀了他。没有理由。你杀了他。”这是他现在唯一会说的了，一遍一遍地指控。

“你马上会来，你会把他从我身边带走。”

“你杀了他。你，杀了他。”

“他应该意识到，应该理解我。”

“你杀了他。你……我……”

“他应该爱我。”

克拉克打了他一拳，手指抓住他的头发，摇晃着站起来，把他的脸按到墙上，一次又一次。超人在痛苦中大叫，把自己拉出来，然后蹒跚地后退。克拉克把他推到地面上，砸碎地上的水晶。超人抬头凝视着他。他的呼吸急促，脸在疼痛中扭曲，眼神黯淡。

“你杀了他，”克拉克慢慢地说。“而你不配活下去。”

“克拉克，不！”

蝙蝠侠出现在他和超人之间。目光冰冷，冷得仿佛要燃烧。

“他已经倒下了。退后。”

克拉克竭力控制自己的呼吸，努力地压抑声音中的愤怒、伤害和痛苦。

“他杀死了我的朋友，蝙蝠侠。”

一个低声的威胁性的咆哮。“退后。”

“他应得的。”

联盟的其他人都来了。他们围成一个圈，似乎不太确定应该制住哪个氪星人。

克拉克转身离开他们，远离蝙蝠侠，远离一切。

他应得的。他应该被人憎恨，被人惧怕，被人谴责。他总是得到他们的怀疑，他们的不信任，他们的……他失败了。他辜负了一生中最重要的人。因为他没有意识到……没有意识到布鲁斯是多么重要，多么脆弱，他多么需要他。

直到他离开，只他心里留下了一个洞，像氪星爆炸后……

“Kal-El，”超人喘息着。他在说氪星语。“听。”

克拉克盯着他，盯着蝙蝠侠，盯着……

！

他能听到布鲁斯，布鲁斯的心跳，和蝙蝠侠的心跳形成一个完美的合奏。

“你……你没有……”

“我们是一样的，Kal-El。只是境遇区分了我们，那场遭遇让我看到了真相。而你的境遇让你盲目乐观，让你一无所知。”他苦笑。“但是，你知道自己对他的感受……你怎么会认为我的感情会有所不同？你怎么会愚蠢到，相信我不会去救他？”

“够了！”蝙蝠侠咆哮。

“而如果不是因为他的谎言，”超人向蝙蝠侠咆哮着，“我本该……就像我救了这个星球——”

在蝙蝠侠的眼神示意下，海王一拳打在超人的下巴上帮他沉默。他说得够多了。

在蝙蝠侠反应过来之前，克拉克已经从房间里冲出去，穿过城堡的走廊，穿过一道道房门，飞向那他绝对不会认错的心跳声，飞向布鲁斯。

布鲁斯。他的布鲁斯。他的朋友。还活着。

克拉克感到头晕，害怕，而且令人绝望的虚弱。他不能……不能完全相信……不能驱散他的悲伤，如果这是某种把戏，某种陷阱。他不能……他会为此而死的。他不能承受布鲁斯再一次离开他了。

但是不由自主地，他感觉到了心里再次充满希望，光明，疯狂的短暂的希望。

布鲁斯还活着。

他迅速通过后退的墙，在周围的走廊里盘旋，当心跳声越来越近，几乎震耳欲聋。

他找到他了。

 

 

 

布鲁斯坐在一张床的角落上穿着平民的衣服，蝙蝠腰带搭在他的腿上。一枚蝙蝠镖环房间一个诡异的曲线，返回他的指间。他的眼神锁定克拉克，眼里有一闪而过的憎恨。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克嘶哑地说。“哦……上帝。”

“你想要什么，超人？”他的声音冷静而谨慎 。

“布鲁斯，这……”他的眼睛被覆盖布鲁斯的脸一半以上的伤痕吸引。“我是……”

安心和恐惧在他心里大战，撕扯他，似乎要把他一分两半。

他唯一能做的就是降落到地上，摸索着靠住墙，支撑自己。

“我……我试着早点来……我本该早点来……我的错。对不起。这都是我的错。”他战栗着呼吸。“我以为你死了。我们都以为。我们……我……我以为他……布鲁斯，对不起。我只是……我太高兴了，你还活着。我希望……我本该早点来的。你不见的那一秒我就该来的。”

布鲁斯的脸色慢慢变了。他的目光慢慢融化，变成一种怀疑的眼神。

“我……我阻止了他。他不会，我不会让他再靠近你。我绝不会……我很抱歉。我……”他几乎哭了，眼泪伴随支离破碎的喘息，他第一次在蝙蝠洞底看到模糊的行刑录像时忍住的眼泪。

出于愤怒……

出于失去……

出于安心……

布鲁斯把腰带扔到一边，站起来，痛苦的哼了一声，右腿不能保持平衡，一下子摔倒 。

克拉克一瞬间穿过房间，抓住了他。

布鲁斯猛地向后退，突然又停下来，强迫自己放松，握紧拳头，紧紧抱住克拉克。 

“我以为你死了，”克拉克听到自己说，忍住眼泪。

低沉的声音。“我知道。”

克拉克紧紧抱住他，听到布鲁斯发出吸气的声音。他低下头，透过他的皮肤。

他的肋骨被打断了，进一步看，他的腿，他的手，他的臀骨……似乎是手掌的形状……克拉克重新看着布鲁斯的脸。这让他惊呆了的伤痕，他伸出手和布鲁斯皮肤上的淤青比较。指尖，关节……突然意识到其他一些瘀伤的起源……在这一切之中，像征服者的旗帜，是超人的标志，深深烙印在布鲁斯的右脸颊上。

布鲁斯看着他，看着克拉克慢慢意识到折磨的迹象是……

“他……他……碰了……你？”

布鲁斯什么都没说。

“他……”愤怒扼住他的喉咙。“他强迫你？”

布鲁斯突然退后。

克拉克意识到他的眼睛正在发光。

意识到布鲁斯在看到他的眼睛变红后眼中闪烁的恐惧意味着什么。

意识到他脸上的伤痕的残酷。

他把布鲁斯抱起来，冲出房间，穿过要塞扭曲复杂的走廊，飞回到蝙蝠侠,正义联盟,和超人那边。他们隐隐站成一个圆圈，围住跪在地上被真理索套绑住的氪星人。他们看着克拉克飞进来，小心地把布鲁斯放在角落里，让他可以靠在墙上。

绿箭走向前。“布鲁斯？布鲁斯你还活着！我他妈的就知道……”他突然停下来，他看到了伤口，淤痕，和烙印。他的脸迅速变得苍白，因为他很快就和克拉克一样得出丑陋的结论。同样的黑暗认识，在同一时间，正义联盟的所有成员都意识到了。

克拉克转过身，走向超人。联盟成员慢慢让开，只留下蝙蝠侠，坚定地站在那里，不可动摇，对抗他。他的眼睛里永远不会有顺从，这熟悉的眼神。他已经习惯了，一个人独自站着，对抗神。

“我不能让你这样做，克拉克。”

“滚开。”

蝙蝠侠的手在斗篷下移动，沿他的腰带的边缘，探入一个隔层。

“你不该这么做，变成这样。”

克拉克伸出手来。“把它给我。”

蝙蝠侠盯着他。

“氪石，”克拉克说，“在你的手里。把它给我。”

他的眼睛眯起。

“我不会杀他。”

超人看着他的眼神变换，知道自己的命运现在取决于他。

蝙蝠侠拿出绿色的碎片，冷着脸，把它放到克拉克的手里。冰冷，麻木，疼痛从接触的地方传送到他的脑海，带来一阵阵眩晕。他咬牙迫使自己站着，迫使自己盯着蝙蝠侠，迫使自己保持伸手的姿态。

“和……一个蝙蝠镖。我需要一个……蝙蝠镖……”

蝙蝠侠停了一下，看着他虚弱的样子。现在如果克拉克越线，自己可以阻止他。他知道，他可以从超人身边拉走他，像父母轻易地拉着一个孩子离开。他从另一格拿出蝙蝠镖，把它放在克拉克的手掌里氪石的旁边。

克拉克握住手，感觉到蝙蝠镖边缘割到他的手指，击退了氪石压倒一切的疼痛；他对抗着模糊视线的眩晕，对抗从手里传来的寒冷麻木。为了心中的怒火，为来撕裂灵魂的愤怒在他的心里发着炽热的白光。

为了他的目的。为了复仇。

蝙蝠侠沉默地看着克拉克摇摇晃晃地绕过他，走向超人。

他的敌人在出汗，艰难地喘气，在氪石的影响下挣扎。他的眼睛盯着克拉克紧握的拳头，和从手指间流淌下的血液。

“Kal El……不……”

克拉克摔倒在他身上，把他撞倒在地，钉住他。他被绑住了，什么都不能做，除了盯着克拉克被疼痛笼罩的眼睛，用那种异星的语言结结巴巴。

克拉克猛击超人的脸，咬着牙，把蝙蝠镖边缘贴到到他的脸颊上。克拉克冷酷地用锋利的边缘慢慢刻下丑陋的，粗糙的，蝙蝠标志，超人在痛苦中大叫。它花的时间比他预期的要长。对抗氪石的影响，联盟的审视，和他自己沸腾的愤怒，他最终完成了。扔下氪石和蝙蝠镖。开始麻木地爬行，远离痛苦，远离自己的失败，远离超人。

戴安娜抓住他的肩膀，把他拉起来。

“来吧。没关系。你没事。他活该。没关系。”

他咆哮着，哭泣着，喘着气，仿佛为自己吃惊……

他的手上沾满了鲜血。他的血……超人的血……

“没关系。我们会照看一切。你没事了。呼吸。”

“操你！”超人在他身后大叫，艰难地喘气。“该死的！你不能……你不能占领我的世界！……你不能！我为了它奋斗！我救了它！我本可以拯救……救他……你不能带走他！”

克拉克倚在墙上，沉重地呼吸，他回头看了看身后的情景。似乎没有人知道接下来该做什么。没有人愿意走近一步，让这个疯狂的人沉默。

“你不……了解，”超人对着他吼道，血腥的标记刻在他的脸上。“但你会的。你会的。”

“你不知道我的任何事。”

“我了解你，Kal-El，”超人用氪星语说。他的怒气似乎给了他力量，来稳定他的语气。“我们之间没有区别。没有！你看我对布鲁斯做了什么，你瞪着我，好像你根本不会这么做一样！”一声冷笑。“就像你从没这么想过，你没有想占有他，拥抱他，控制他，操他……就像你从来没想过这会是什么感觉，黑发蓝眼的蝙蝠侠，在你身体里，在你身下，在你身边。”套索发出明亮的金黄光芒，宛如一场指控。

“闭嘴。”

“你想要他。我知道你想。你想救他，保护他，让他安全。你想要爱他，被他所爱，向他展示世界，并让他在你身边。你想要他。但或早或晚，你会意识到你需要领导一切。而他不会追随你。你需要去追他，带走他，向他展示，逼他去看——”

“闭嘴！”

“为什么？”超人咆哮着。“因为这让你觉得很正义，假装你身上没有任何我的特质？你可以假装失去大都会，路易斯，我的孩子，已经把我逼疯了？”

“不是吗！”

“我……”套索变得灼热。“我……我不是…不……”

“你在怕什么？”克拉克低声说。“讲英语，让每个人都能理解。”

超人环视他周围的联盟成员。蝙蝠侠站在他面前。海王冰冷地仇恨地看着他。绿灯举起他的戒指。神奇女侠站在克拉克旁边。绿箭支撑着布鲁斯。

他的肩膀垂了下来，闭上眼睛，他倒在地板上，向氪石投降，向烙印的痛苦投降。

他败于正义联盟了。

“我们之间没有什么区别，”他低声说。“只是境遇。在相同的境遇下，我们是一样的。”

布鲁斯突然离开墙壁，仿佛被刺痛了，他推开绿箭，一瘸一拐地走向超人。不顾自己断裂的腿骨踢他，运用一切熟练的知识，对他造成了最大的伤害，如何让氪星人在痛苦中呼叫，如何最大程度地击伤他。

然后，他面无表情地倒在超人旁边，系统地复制自己断裂的骨头在他的折磨者身上。用一个旋转扭断右手，用手掌击断了两根肋骨，抓住他的腿弄断他的腿骨。

他的眼里一片漆黑，暗淡，空洞。

“布鲁斯，”绿箭紧张地向前走去。“这足够了。他是……不……”

“别过来。”

“看，我明白了，我知道这是……”他把手放在布鲁斯的肩膀上。

布鲁斯转向他，强硬地甩开他的手。“我让你他妈的离我远点！”

克拉克张嘴害怕地看着布鲁斯转回超人那边，捡起沾满血迹的蝙蝠镖。

蝙蝠侠立刻来到他身边。他巧妙地转移了布鲁斯的攻击，把他拖离超人，拖离联盟，到房间的另一端。在那里，他俯身低声在他耳边说了什么。

因为氪石在附近，克拉克只能辨认出一些单词，低沉，严肃，愤怒。

“……没有结束。永远不会结束。”

布鲁斯已经停止了挣扎，呆呆盯着前方，听着。

一声咆哮。“现在，还没有结束。”

其他的联盟成员们紧张地看着他们，听不到发生了什么，无法理解他们从激烈地对抗到突然的静止。只有海王听到了对话。而亚特兰蒂斯人的脸上反映出和克拉克相同的迷惑。他意识到自己对蝙蝠侠的了解是多么有限，他几乎没能抓住这些词的意义。

蝙蝠侠嘶哑着说。“布鲁斯……不要害怕。”

“哥谭……”布鲁斯说。

一瞬间，蝙蝠侠放开了布鲁斯，脱下他的斗篷和头罩，把它们扔到另一个男人的手中。

“需要你。而你需要这些。”

布鲁斯把织物抱在胸前，把手指放在熟悉的布料里，点了点头。

慢慢地，他们回到了联盟成员身边。

蝙蝠侠开始发布命令。

布鲁斯独自沉默地站着。

克拉克绝望地看着他，因为他意识到他什么也不能做。没有什么可以抹去他的皮肤上的伤痕，他的脸上的烙印，或他眼里的难测的黑暗。

他失败了。

他没能保护他。

他没能救他。

他辜负了他。

当他们飞回高谭时，布鲁斯站在绿灯的平台上。

而他胸口的洞仿佛又裂开了。

在接下来的日子里，超人被关押，政府恢复，世界还给了人民。

而那个洞口更大了。

传送门修好了，小丑也被抓获，两个蝙蝠侠在计划如何应对未来的突发事件。

而他感到疼痛……像氪石带来的伤害。

他拥抱了它。疼痛，痛苦，缺席。因为这是他应得的。因为一部分小小的，病态的，他的思想，不停地回到什么超人说的话上，不停地想，在所有他看向布鲁斯的时候；布鲁斯在战斗中移动的时候，他转头露出护目镜后湛蓝的眼睛的时候，他说话时精妙地动着嘴唇的时候，

超人是对的。他们之间没有区别。在独裁者，杀人犯，强奸犯……和他之间。

他竭力拒绝这个想法，忘记和驱散这些话，证明自己是另一个人，任何人，除了那个在一个一时兴起的时候杀人，剥夺这颗星球上人们的自由，控制伤害了他最好的朋友的人。

他伤了他那么深，这可能永远不会愈合了。

他让自己沉浸在痛苦中，因为他未能挽救一切，因为他就是这样的人。

因为这是他应得的。

“克拉克。”

克拉克漂浮在蝙蝠洞后方，盯着面前的墙壁。“蝙蝠侠？”他转过身。当他看到布鲁斯的装束，他惊呆了。布鲁斯穿着全副的蝙蝠侠制服，但超人的烙印露出面罩的角落。布鲁斯……克拉克慢慢落到地上，痛苦地注意到布鲁斯轻微地向后移动。

“布鲁斯，我……”

“来吧，克拉克。”

“我……”

“我们回家吧。”

最后一个单词的尾音温柔得有别于布鲁斯平时的低吼。

他的嘴角肌肉放松，但湛蓝的眼睛里有深深的疲惫 。

这并不多，但这已经足够了，足够让他知道，也许有一个未来，也许，可能，一切会回到原轨。而那个世界是和平的，安全的，熟悉的。

在那里他们可以治愈一切伤痕，伤害，损失……

也许……

一切都会好的。

“回家，”克拉克点了点头。

“我们回家吧。”

 

 

全文完


End file.
